Veneno
by abbyishere
Summary: Human AU. Francis, en su recorrido diario a la universidad, pasa siempre frente a un tattoo parlour y se encuentra perdidamente hipnotizado por su dueño, un rubio de cejas pobladas y mala actitud al que nunca le ha hablado. Rated T por precaución y lenguaje poco ortodoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Veneno.**

Notas:

Ésta vez, la inspiración viene de la canción _Poison_ del trio _Bell Biv DeVoe_. Sí, habla de una mujer, pero a quién le importa.

Mi objetivo con ésta historia es experimentar y probar algo nuevo.

I.

Estaba cursando ya la mitad del quinto semestre, y Francis Bonnefoy seguía quedándose dormido en las mañanas debido a la mala costumbre que se le quedó en las vacaciones.

"Es increíble que seas tan desobligado," Dijo su abuela esa mañana, después de prácticamente tirarle un balde lleno de agua en la cabeza para despertarlo.

Su abuelo solo rió en la cocina, y preparó una taza extra de café con leche para que su nieto la bebiera antes de tener que salir corriendo a las calles de la agitada ciudad.

Para llegar a la universidad, Francis debía tomar un autobús, después el tren, e incluso tenía que caminar un buen tramo. A esas horas de la mañana, todo el movimiento en la ciudad era esencialmente rápido, sin embargo con los constantes retrasos, Francis debía acostumbrarse a correr para llegar a tiempo.

No servía de nada sugerirle a Francis que era mejor distribuir bien su tiempo para dormir y despertar temprano. Él prefería adaptarse a las situaciones de tensión.

Lástima que por más prisa que tuviera, Francis era propenso a desviarse de sus objetivos a corto plazo: Al bajarse del tren y empezar a caminar hasta la universidad, se distrajo persiguiendo a un hermoso gato quimera.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en unos callejones que en su vida había visto. Con vida, se puede entender también «los semestres que lleva sufriendo hasta ahora».

Eran calles muy animadas, llenas de florerías y pequeñas tiendas de curiosidades, donde vendían cosas súper raras. Incluso, encontró alimento para iguana de la mejor calidad, (o al menos eso le dijo el dueño de la tienda; un anciano tosco de acento pronunciado). Está claro que llegó tan tarde a la universidad, que hasta se perdió sus dos primeras clases.

Después de esa excursión reconfortante, usó con sabiduría aquellas calles, que resultaron ser una forma de acortar camino a su recorrido de las mañanas.

Cada vez que tomaba el atajo, saludaba a quien sea que se encontraba y les deseaba un buen día, pues para Francis algo esencial en la vida, era ser amable. Si dijera que piensa así sólo porque sí, estaría mintiendo. Francis no hacía nada sin antes pensar en los resultados positivos y los negativos. Al pasar los días, los dueños de los establecimientos y amas de casa le tomaron confianza, y ahora incluso la señora tuerta de la panadería le regalaba _croissants_ de vez en cuando. He aquí, sus resultados positivos.

Pero de todas las rarezas que Francis veía al pasar por ahí, un solo establecimiento tomó su atención desde el inicio. Era un local pequeño, con dos grandes ventanales semi-polarizados en los cuales se leía « _tattoo parlour_ » en una letra cursiva exageradamente estilizada y de color verde chillante, pero que contrastaba muy bien con la fachada negra en las paredes. La puerta también tenía vidrio, con la diferencia de que a través de ella sí se podía apreciar bien el interior a pesar de tener el horario de trabajo grabado en la parte superior.

Lo primero que vio Francis a través del vidrio de la puerta, fue un par de pantorrillas libres de ropa moviéndose rápidamente de aquí para acá, seguidas de una escoba que ágilmente acumulaba escasas partículas de polvo que estaban alrededor. Francis no describiría nunca aquellas pantorrillas como «desnudas», pues podrían estar _todo_ menos desnudas. En la distancia, se podían apreciar tatuajes siendo mostrados en diferentes lugares de aquella pálida piel. La pantorrilla derecha tenía unos pocos; entre ellos, un enorme escorpión y algunos símbolos raros por el tobillo. Mientras que la izquierda, estaba prácticamente tapizada de colores y formas estrafalarias. No se veían mal, Francis se vio obligado a admitir. A pesar de ser visiblemente imágenes totalmente diferentes, se podía apreciar una extraña armonía entre cada dibujo. Evidentemente, eran un buen trabajo.

Dentro de lo que Francis podría llamar «buen trabajo», claro, ya que para él, los tatuajes eran un poco desagradables. Mucho más si se presentaban en exceso en la piel; justo como estaban las piernas de aquel joven.

De una forma u otra, ahora Francis se veía incapaz de ignorar aquella tienda cada vez que pasaba por ahí en las mañanas. Se le había hecho costumbre pasar y voltear para ver brevemente por la puerta al joven rubio que (seguramente) era el dueño del establecimiento.

Normalmente lo veía limpiando, y vistiendo ropa que dejaba visible gran parte de sus miembros, así como aquellos garabatos permanentes en su piel.

Luego de esa pequeña pausa, debía apresurarse para llegar a la facultad. Desafortunadamente para él, sus primeras clases eran con profesores muy intolerantes a los retrasos, y ni su sonrisa ni sus hermosos ojos azules le podían salvar en momentos desesperados.

Al terminarse sus clases, Francis podía tomarse la libertad de caminar con tranquilidad por la ciudad y llegar a cierto _café_ cerca de la universidad. El dueño del lugar era un joven español llamado Antonio Fernández, y era un buen amigo de Francis. Lo conoció en el tiempo de sus primeros días de universitario, de la misma forma en que encontró aquel lugar donde veía siempre al rubio de los tatuajes: Había estado distraído mientras iba a dejar sus papeles a la universidad y por casualidad se encontró delante de la puerta del acogedor lugar.

Ahora, frecuentaba el _café_ con regularidad luego de las clases, y después de pasar un rato platicando sobre nada en especial, regresaba a casa. Regresaba por el mismo camino que lo llevaba hasta ahí. Pasaba con especial detenimiento frente al lugar de los tatuajes, y de vez en cuando veía cómo el dueño trabajaba poniendo sus agujas y herramientas sobre la piel de sus clientes. Francis pensaba cada vez en qué significado tendrían los tatuajes en la piel del joven rubio, y por qué se habría marcado de por vida con ellos.

Sin demorarse mucho, procuraba llegar temprano a casa, pues además de los deberes de la escuela, debía ayudar a su abuela con la limpieza.

Sus días pasaban esencialmente de esa forma. Claro que, a veces, había cambios en su itinerario. Cambios que iniciaban con una llamada telefónica a las diez de la noche.

" _Hey Francis_ ," Se escuchó la voz de Antonio al otro lado de la línea. " _Afonso sacó una de las mejores calificaciones en su examen del otro día,_ " Dijo, aparentemente radiante de alegría. A Francis le pareció extraño tanto entusiasmo.

"Ah, ya veo," Dijo simplemente. "Felicítalo de mi parte."

" _¿De qué hablas?_ " Rió el español. _"¡Iremos a celebrar! En cinco pasamos por ti._ " Y cortó la llamada. Francis ahora entendía el entusiasmo.

.

Era el bar favorito de Francis, y de Antonio, y posiblemente incluso el de Afonso. El ambiente era muy tranquilo; no atacaban ni los oídos de los clientes con música ruidosa, ni tampoco sus ojos con luces neón o reflectores. Quizá porque, en su mayoría, eran personas muy adultas las que acudían a ese lugar.

Y aquella habría sido una agradable reunión, de no ser porque estaban a mediados de semana y Francis debía entregar un reporte sobre un texto del que ni siquiera había leído la introducción.

"¿De verdad era necesario salir a celebrar justo este día?" Preguntó Francis en un gruñido.

Antonio dejó su bebida por un lado para responder. "¡Por supuesto! Al parecer era un examen muy difícil."

"Lo era," Sonrió Afonso, mientras acomodaba una larga y castaña cola de caballo en su hombro.

"A mí me parece que solo querían una excusa para salir a beber."

"Posiblemente."

"Sí, justo eso."

Francis suspiró, sin molestarse en presentar más quejas. "¿Mañana no vas a trabajar?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Respondió Antonio. "Vamos, tranquilo… solo serán unas cuantas copas inocentes."

.

Media hora después, las «copas inocentes» tenían a los acompañantes de Francis hablando sin tapujos sobre cada cosa que recordaran.

"Está completamente hipnotizado por el loco aquel de los tatuajes," Continuó Antonio con su plática. "Y ni siquiera ha hablado con el tipo, ¿puedes creerlo?"

"¿De qué loco hablamos?" Afonso pareció tener especial interés con esa plática.

"Me alegra que sepas mantener secretos, Antonio…"

"¡Bah, no te preocupes Franny! Estamos en confianza," Sonrió el español, para después responder a Afonso. "El británico, ya sabes. El que abrió su tienda el verano pasado."

La expresión de asombro que puso Afonso fue como si de repente un rayo le hubiera caído en la cabeza. "¡Claro, hablas de Arthur! ¿Lo recuerdas, Tony? Estaba conmigo en la uni."

"Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto. Arthur," Sin embargo, por su fingida impresión, Antonio obviamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era.

"¿Se llama Arthur?" Preguntó Francis, sin poder procesarlo del todo. Se escuchaba tan… correcto para aquel joven rubio. Encajaba perfecto de alguna forma.

"Sí, Arthur Kirkland. Llevamos algunas clases juntos, pero dejó los estudios al mismo tiempo que abrió su tienda," Explicó Afonso, pero ignoró los detalles y continuó bebiendo.

Para Francis solo eso era suficiente. Aquel extraño al que había estado observando por todo ese tiempo sin esperanzas de nada, al menos ahora por fin sabía su nombre e incluso algunos detalles de su vida. La satisfacción se dibujó tan evidente en su rostro, que hasta el ebrio Afonso pudo verlo, y le advirtió:

"Es un completo y total gruñón," Dijo en tono severo, con la finalidad de que Francis comprendiera. "Una persona difícil."

A Francis no podía importarle menos. No era como si planeara hablarle algún día; de hecho, hasta ahora, ni siquiera había considerado acercarse al _tattoo parlour_ lo suficiente como para ver de forma clara el rostro de… Arthur, era su nombre.

Hundido en sus alucinaciones como estaba, no supo en qué momento Antonio llamó a Govert para que fuera a recogerlos. Se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, cuando se acercó a tocar su hombro.

"Francis," Saludó de forma seca, mientras masticaba un palillo de madera. Afonso se burlaba a menudo de él por eso, ya que era una forma patética en que el alto y rubio hombre intentaba dejar su vicio con el cigarro. "He venido por estos dos. ¿Te llevo a casa?"

Francis negó amablemente la oferta, diciendo que ellos iban en una dirección totalmente opuesta a su casa. Salieron lentamente del bar luego de pagar la cuenta. Al despedirse, Francis emprendió camino hasta su hogar, aún sin dejar de pensar en sus recientes descubrimientos. Iba tan distraído, que no vio a un hombre que luchaba por caminar en línea recta frente a él.

Al pasar junto a él, el hombre se tambaleó a su lado, y chocaron. Francis se sostuvo de una lámpara cercana, pero el otro cayó al piso de sentón y se quejó en voz alta.

"Discúlpeme," Dijo Francis de inmediato, y se acercó para ayudarlo a ponerse pie. Lo tomó del brazo, y lo levantó. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Claro que no, estúpido _hooligan_ ," Respondió el hombre con voz ronca, y pronunciando mal el francés. "Fíjate por dónde vas…"

Estaba oscuro, y Francis no se molestó en ver la cara de aquel extraño completamente ebrio, pero al soltar su brazo, vio una pálida mano claramente. Tenía tatuajes. Uno en cada dedo y la parte de otro que al parecer iniciaba en su brazo. Esto último no lo sabía con certeza, pues el tatuado llevaba puesto un suéter delgado.

"Suéltame, qué esperas," Se quejó el extraño, y al voltear a verlo, Francis inmediatamente lo reconoció como Arthur Kirkland. El rubio pálido, dueño de aquel local de fachada oscura, y dueño también de sus más recientes dilemas.

Francis lo soltó. No podía creer a sus ojos. Frente a él, estaba la única persona que en su vida le había hecho dudar de su capacidad por conquistar a quien él quisiera cuando él quisiera. Y Arthur, sin tener idea de que la persona frente a él estaba viviendo el mayor _shock_ de su vida, empezó a caminar sin cuidado y tropezándose hasta con su sombra.

Antes de pensar en otra cosa, Francis lo siguió, y llegó a su lado justo en el momento para sostenerlo de los hombros para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie. El cabello de Arthur olía ligeramente a jazmín, ya que de momento el hombre apestaba más que nada a alcohol y humo de cigarro. Francis luchó con él y su terquedad por un buen rato hasta quitarle su teléfono celular y buscar entre sus contactos. Sólo tenía aproximadamente diez personas registradas. Francis pensó que quizás el aparato era nuevo, ya que (además) se veía de esa forma. Buscó en las conversaciones; la última era con un tal Chris, a quien le avisaba que llegaría tarde a casa. Inmediatamente supo que a esa persona debía hablarle.

" _¿Hermano?_ " Escuchó una voz delgada y tranquila. " _¿Ya vienes?_ "

"Hola, buenas noches," Respondió Francis amablemente. "Mi nombre es Francis—"

" _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?_ " Se escuchó al joven, frenético.

"No le ha pasado nada malo, no se preocupe," Intentó calmarlo. "Me topé con él en la calle. Está muy ebrio, y es evidente que no puede regresar solo a su casa, así que me tomé la libertad de llamar a algún familiar suyo para avisar…"

Se escuchó un prolongado suspiro al otro lado. Francis supuso que fue de alivio. " _Ya… ya veo. Disculpe las molestias. Si me dice en dónde están puedo ir ahora mismo hasta allí._ "

Mientras esperaban sentados en las pequeñas escaleras de un edificio departamental, Arthur se quedó profundamente dormido sobre su hombro. Francis intentó hablarle, pero apenas logró presentarse. Arthur apenas gruñía. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se acercaron a toda prisa dos muchachos altos y delgados.

"Buenas noches," Saludó el más pequeño, sin aliento. Tenía cejas pobladas, y su cabello se formaba en rulos desordenados detrás de las orejas. Reconoció su voz como la del muchacho del teléfono, Chris. "Muchísimas gracias por cuidar de nuestro hermano, no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos."

"No hay cuidado," Dijo Francis, y estiró su mano derecha hacia enfrente. "Francis Bonnefoy, para servirle."

"Chris Kirkland," Respondió el joven con una ligera sonrisa y estrechando la mano frente a él.

El otro muchacho, un poco más alto y de cabello más oscuro, se había agachado para levantar a su dormido hermano. "Yo soy Kyle," Saludó con una pequeña reverencia, mientras acomodaba un brazo de Arthur sobre sus hombros. Tenía unas cejas muy parecidas a las de Chris, y solo entonces Francis pudo ver que Arthur compartía esa característica con sus hermanos. "Arthur es totalmente insoportable en este estado. Me sorprende que lo toleraras, Francis."

Chris le dio un ligero codazo a Kyle en un costado. "Hey, no seas irrespetuoso," Dijo despacio. Luego, se volvió a Francis. "¿De casualidad conoce a nuestro hermano?"

Francis dudó. Por un momento pensó en mentir, pero si Arthur era su hermano, seguro algún día le tocaría ver a esos dos muchachos en el _tattoo parlour,_ y no serviría de nada mentir. "No en realidad… paso con regularidad frente a su establecimiento, para ir a la universidad, pero nunca hemos hablado."

"Ya veo," Asintió el muchacho. "Entonces cuando quiera puede pasar de nuevo, y así le devolvemos el enorme favor que nos hizo."

"No, no es necesario," Sonrió. "Uno no hace favores esperando algo a cambio."

Chris devolvió la sonrisa, y agradeció de nuevo para después despedirse. Francis observó cómo los tres hermanos desaparecieron en la distancia.

Luego de estar un buen rato de pie en el mismo lugar, viendo hacia nada en especial, Francis recordó que tenía un reporte que presentar el día siguiente a primera hora. Está de más decir que no durmió esa noche.

II.

"Es normal que no te recuerde," Dijo Antonio de nuevo. Ya se había aprendido la línea y la decía de modo automático, pues Francis solo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, y no escuchaba lo que el otro tenía por decir. "Me acabas de decir que estaba ahogado en alcohol..."

"¡Yo que cuidé su borracho trasero!" Seguía quejándose Francis. "No dormí ni un puto segundo porque debía terminar una maldita tarea que la estúpida Jean ni siquiera pidió, y al pasar por su estúpida tienda esta mañana ¿sabes lo que me dijo el desgraciado cuando lo saludé?"

"Sí, lo sé… ya lo repetiste como veinte veces…"

"«¿Y tú quién jodidos eres?»" Imitó Francis un tono de voz grosero y tosco, que al parecer era el que usó Arthur esa mañana. "¿Pues quién voy a ser? ¡El imbécil que te ayudó cuando cualquiera pudo asaltarte o violarte, hijo de tu—!"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Interrumpió Emma, curiosa. Era una muchacha rubia, que trabajaba ayudando a Antonio en el _café_. Siempre estaba sonriendo, contrario a su estoico hermano mayor Govert. "Francis, ya te he dicho que por más que estés enojado, no puedes venir aquí a gritar groserías sobre tus profesores."

"No es eso, Emma," Empezó Antonio, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya le había explicado a la chica toda una exageradamente elaborada historia sobre amor a primera vista y primer encuentro entre Francis y Arthur.

"De verdad debo dejar de confiarte mis asuntos a ti, Toño," Gruñó Francis. "Ya veo que rápido lo escupes todo."

"No seas así, Francis. Eras tú el que gritaba majaderías a los cuatro vientos en mi tienda; es normal que Emma se interese en el asunto."

"Y es normal que tú te calles la boca y me dejes explicar a mí."

"No hace falta, Francis," Sonrió la muchacha. "Ya sé que Toño está exagerando. Entonces lo ayudaste estando ebrio, y esta mañana no te reconoció, ¿es eso?" Francis asintió. "Es normal; Arthur nunca soportó el alcohol, nada de nada," Dijo Emma, y luego rió un poco al recordar quién sabe qué.

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó Francis. Cada vez descubría más cosas inesperadas.

A Antonio le importó más otra cosa. "¿Cómo es que sabes de sus hábitos al beber?"

La chica se mostró algo incómoda e insegura sobre lo que debía decir. "Eh… bueno, llevamos algunas clases juntos unos años de preparatoria…"

En ese momento, un muchacho rubio que llevaba parte del cabello sobre su ojo derecho entró al _café_ y saludó a todos. "¿Ya has terminado, hermana?" Preguntó amablemente.

"Ah, sí, claro. Solo espera un poco," Emma corrió a quitarse el delantal, aprovechando la interrupción de su hermano menor, Henri. Como los hermanos sobreprotectores que eran, Henri y Govert se turnaban para ir todos los días por su hermana al terminar su turno, ya que usualmente salía al atardecer.

Antes de que Francis o Antonio tuvieran tiempo de preguntar algo más, Emma ya estaba arrastrando a su hermano fuera de la tienda y marchando a casa.

Francis suspiró. "Se escapó, eh…"

Antonio respondió con una extraña seriedad. "No puede hacerlo por siempre. En algún momento la interrogaré."

Luego de decidir que sería mejor cambiar el tema, Francis le contó a Antonio sobre las atrocidades de tareas que debía presentar para el final del parcial. Ese semestre debía llevar fotografía como una materia (con un nombre exagerado y elegante que escondía el verdadero significado del curso, claro), y era un dolor de cabeza. Ajustarse a las exigencias del profesor era lo más difícil de todo, y tenía muchas dificultades con su trabajo final.

"El parcial pasado ya presentaste algo parecido," Dijo Antonio sin mostrar mucho interés. "Solo has algo como eso y ya."

"Imposible, no puedo," Negó con la cabeza. Sus largos mechones de cabello le golpearon las mejillas. "Ahora nos ha dado otras indicaciones incluso más detalladas, y no tengo idea de qué hacer…"

Francis parecía juguete al que le habían dado cuerda. Estuvo hablando y quejándose sin fin sobre profesores y compañeros de clase. Llegó el momento en que Antonio no soportó más sus quejas, y le dijo a Francis de forma poco sutil que se fuera a casa.

Indignado por la forma grosera en que le empezó a hablar Antonio luego de que Emma se marchara a casa, Francis se fue del _café_ rápidamente, y en el camino no dejaba de pensar en la extraña forma en que sus amigos se estaban comportando.

"Señor Bonnefoy," Le hablaron despacio y con cautela. Una vez Francis salió de su mundo y volteó a la persona que le llamaba, se encontró con la amable sonrisa de Chris. Iba saliendo de la tienda de Arthur. Francis ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya había caminado tanto. "Buenas noches," Saludó el muchacho.

Francis devolvió el saludo, y no se le pasó agregar: "No me digas señor, por favor… me hace sentir como un anciano…"

"Ah, claro, disculpe," Dijo algo incómodo, y después intentó corregirse. "Quise decir… huh…"

Francis rió despacio. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel muchacho era muy lindo con todos sus gestos tímidos. "No pasa nada, no te esfuerces."

"¿Apenas salió de la universidad?" Preguntó Chris, esperando deshacerse de la atmósfera incómoda.

No le llegó una respuesta, porque en ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta del _tattoo parlour_ , dejando expuesto a un rubio de expresión gruñona en pantalones cortos y camiseta de mangas rotas; todos los garabatos en su piel se alcanzaban a ver gracias a la luz que salía del local. Llevaba en las manos unos aparatos extraños e intimidantes, y tenía expresión de estar soportando algún dolor. "Chris, pensé que ya te ibas, ¿qué haces—?"

El hombre se interrumpió al ver a la persona que estaba junto a su hermano. La fría y distante mirada de Arthur quemó a Francis lentamente mientras lo registraba de arriba abajo, con desdén. "Ah," Dijo de forma seca. "El idiota de esta mañana. ¿Lo conoces, Chris?"

Francis se esforzó en no decir palabra, para no perder su dignidad, e intentó juntar todo su coraje en una expresión que indicara su indiferencia hacia lo que Arthur dijera de él. Chris inmediatamente se disculpó con Francis, mortificado, y empezó a reprender a su hermano. "Es Francis Bonnefoy, ya te hablé de él… ¡fue quien amablemente te ayudó ayer!"

Arthur entonces puso una expresión exagerada de entendimiento. "¡Ah, claro!" Dijo de forma cínica. Luego, se volvió a Francis. "Es el entrometido." Terminó, viéndolo como si fuera la criatura más asquerosa que hubiera presenciado hasta ahora.

Chris de nuevo intervino, completamente avergonzado mientras se disculpaba, y empujó a su hermano de vuelta a la tienda. Arthur protestó, pero Chris le dijo que debía atender a sus clientes antes que otra cosa, y el hermano gruñón entró a regañadientes sin decir algo más. De nuevo Chris se disculpó, y se excusó por parte de su hermano diciendo que desde el día anterior estaba de muy mal humor a todas horas.

Francis intentó mostrase comprensivo, y sonreír, pero en realidad no dejaba de pensar en que Arthur era posiblemente la persona más desagradable que alguna vez hubiera tenido la desdicha de conocer.

En casa no podía concentrarse en sus deberes. Seguía quejándose inconscientemente de la forma despreciable en que Arthur lo había visto. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. No tanto por la humillación, o porque no pudo decir nada en el momento; más bien porque aún y siendo alguien con una personalidad horrible, Francis no _podía_ dejar de pensar en Arthur y eso le estaba molestando en tantas formas distintas que simplemente no había cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Entre sus rabietas y quejas internas, Francis de repente se dió cuenta de algo. El día anterior, en que ayudó al borracho malagradecido de Arthur, estaban justo a mediados de semana. Y ese día, abrió la tienda a pesar de seguramente estar cargando con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. También, esa noche en que abrió la puerta, tenía sus aparatos de trabajo en la mano, e incluso Chris le dijo que atendiera a sus clientes. Francis no sabía bien cómo funcionaba todo eso, pero tenía ciertas sospechas de que en un establecimiento así, se trabajaba normalmente con citas. Entonces… ¿Por qué Arthur había bebido tanto el día anterior, si tenía la obligación de abrir la tienda?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sin poder alejar sus pensamientos de aquel _punk_ jodido.

* * *

Notas:

Estoy trabajando en dos historias a la vez, ¿no son geniales las vacaciones?

Solo para aclarar: Afonso es Portugal, Govert es Holanda, Emma es Bélgica, Henri es Luxemburgo, Chris es Nueva Zelanda y Kyle es Australia.

Por cierto, se ambienta en Francia. Por eso, cuando Arthur está borracho «pronuncia mal el francés». No me había dado cuenta de que eso no estaba aclarado.


	2. Chapter 2

III.

Los días pasaron sin misericordia, dándole a Francis cada vez menos tiempo para presentar sus trabajos finales. Aprovechando su asqueroso itinerario lleno de horas libres entre clases, Francis pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con el trasero en alguna silla incómoda de la biblioteca de la escuela y buscando información relevante para sus tareas. Los ensayos u otros escritos no le presentarían ningún problema; lo que de verdad lo tenía en las nubes era la presentación de fotografía. Al menos ya no pensaba tanto en el loco de los tatuajes, quien por cierto siempre andaba por ahí medio desnudo a pesar de que el clima ya no era para _nada_ caluroso.

Sus pensamientos no se fueron directo al recuerdo de los pálidos, tatuados e inesperadamente bien tonificados brazos de Arthur, ya que su atención la tomó un hombre que dejó caer en la mesa varios libros grandes y gruesos.

"Francis, qué raro verte por aquí," Dijo Afonso con cierto aire sarcástico, mientras tomaba asiento junto al francés.

 _No_ era raro verlo ahí. Francis prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca esos últimos días, y Afonso normalmente aprovechaba sus horas libres para llegar y molestarlo un rato.

"Y qué raro es ver que tú de verdad vayas a leer algo," Francis soltó aire por sus fosas nasales, en señal de burla. "Creí que solo te gustaban los números."

"Por si no te diste cuenta, estos libros hablan de números."

Entonces Francis los apreció de cerca, y arrugó la nariz al ver los títulos relacionados con física y otras cosas complicadas. "Aléjalos de mí, ya tuve suficiente de números toda mi vida."

"Los números nunca se van alejar de ti, Francis. Sabes que—"

Antes de que Afonso se pusiera en su plan de filósofo sabelotodo de las situaciones cotidianas relacionadas con las matemáticas, Francis lo interrumpió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Entonces, ¿para qué son los libros?"

Afonso bufó. "No querrás que te responda lo obvio… pues para leerlos, genio."

"No te hagas el gracioso," Francis, perdiendo la paciencia, le dio un golpe ligero en la cabeza. "Es raro que tú ocupes libros en tus deberes."

"Solo son pequeñeces sobre científicos locos y sus vidas antes de morir a causa de la radiactividad en sus propios experimentos," Se encogió de hombros. "¿Y tú? Me parece que pierdes a cabeza por algo."

Entonces, sin pensar sobre ello en realidad, Francis se soltó quejándose sobre la pesada actitud con la que Arthur se había dirigido hacia él algunos días atrás. Afonso cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y sonrió. "Vaya, y yo que por un momento pensé que de _verdad_ estabas aquí para leer y hacer ensayos."

Avergonzado y sorprendido consigo mismo, Francis se quedó sin palabras. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso sobre Arthur? ¡Estaba más que seguro de que estaba pensando en su horrible tarea de fotografía, y no en el gruñón aquel!

"Yo te lo advertí," Continuó Afonso luego de un rato. "Y además, tú eres peor que él. No tienes de qué quejarte."

"Me estás insultando."

Afonso sonrió de lado, pero no dijo nada. Francis recordó su antigua plática en el bar, cuando Afonso le dijo que habían llevado clases juntos, e inmediatamente después, a Arthur y su noche de beber hasta caminar como _zombie_ por la ciudad. Sin importarle su orgullo, Francis le comentó sus conclusiones a Afonso, y le pidió una opinión.

"No sé qué quieres escuchar," Dijo el hombre mientras hojeaba un libro. "Yo no lo conozco, sabes. Ya te lo dije; solo llevamos unas clases juntos."

"¡Vamos! Alguna idea debes tener," Lo presionó, apartando el enorme libro de biografías que estaba en las manos de Afonso. "Emma dijo haber llevado algunas clases con él en la preparatoria, y solo con eso ya sabía de sus borracheras."

"Entonces pregúntale a ella, y deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo," Dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio de toda esa plática.

Y lo era. ¿Por qué a Francis no se le había ocurrido hablar con Emma? Entonces otra duda le llegó. "¿No es raro que Arthur bebiera estando en preparatoria? No es una edad correcta para eso…"

Afonso resopló, y soltó una carcajada. La señora de la biblioteca lo volteó a ver como si quisiera estrangularlo. Luego de disculparse a señas, se volvió a Francis. "No te hagas el santurrón conmigo..."

"Sí, sé a qué te refieres, pero por un momento pensé… no sé por qué, pero pensé que Arthur no haría nada de eso…" La oración de Francis se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras hablaba, pues se quedó pensando en qué razones tenía él para decir eso. No se dio cuenta, pero Afonso lo estaba viendo detenidamente. De repente, volvió a su tono normal. "Bueno, seguro es una tontería. Viéndolo ahora, todo andrajoso y grosero, puedo apostar a que era un dolor de cabeza para los profesores."

El comentario de Afonso quedó en el olvido cuando un grupo de muchachas se acercó a la mesa, y empezaron a hablar con Francis. Lo invitaron a una fiesta en casa de una de ellas; la portavoz tenía un lindo corte de cabello a los hombros y al hablar su rostro se coloreaba con algo de rojo en sus mejillas. Francis las rechazó amablemente, y explicó que tenía muchos deberes y asuntos por atender.

"La próxima vez iré, lo prometo," Se despidió, y las chicas corrieron a la puerta de la biblioteca, aparentemente felices por tener alguna diminuta posibilidad de salir con Francis en el futuro.

"Me sorprende que rechazaras algo así. La de cabello corto era muy linda," Comentó Afonso, quien ya había hecho algunas anotaciones en su cuaderno luego de leer un poco los libros que tenía junto a él.

"Es verdad que no tengo tiempo. Mi presentación de fotografía me va llevar a la locura."

"Sigo sin entender por qué es tan difícil," Afonso murmuró para sí mismo. "¿Las conoces?" Preguntó entonces, en voz alta.

"Sí, llevo algunas clases con ellas. Son agradables."

"¿No decías ser un lobo solitario?" Recordó el hombre, mordiendo el borrador de su lápiz mientras hablaba. "Sí… en el _café_ nos dijiste que no hablas con nadie porque siempre estás ocupado y cosas así."

"Por más ocupado que esté, no puedo ignorar a la gente," Francis frunció el ceño. "Me refería a que no tengo una amistad cercana con nadie. Claro, les hablo, pero nada más."

Afonso se le quedó viendo, sin comentar nada. A Francis le pareció molesto. "¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No es nada, solo… me parece raro," Respondió, de forma distraída. "Que para ti es tan fácil hablar con las personas, y aun así, no tienes amigos."

"Bien, ahora _sí_ que me estás insultando."

.

Cuando Afonso se dignó a largarse a sus clases de la tarde, Francis por fin tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en los libros frente a él. No había leído ni la mitad de lo que necesitaba, cuando vio hacia afuera por las pequeñas ventanas de la biblioteca, y vio que ya había oscurecido. Apresurado, juntó sus cosas, y se dirigió al mostrador para pedir algunos libros prestados. Sin perder más tiempo, salió de la escuela a paso veloz.

No era muy tarde, sin embargo, estando en esa estación del año, se oscurecía más temprano y hacía un poco más de frío. Su idea de llegar temprano a casa para no preocupar a sus abuelos se disipó cuando en su vista apareció una figura afuera del establecimiento de los tatuajes.

Recargado en la pared, estaba Arthur fumando con la vista perdida, y ni siquiera llevaba un abrigo puesto. Al acercarse más, Francis pudo ver cómo Arthur le daba una larga calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios, para después soltar despacio el humo por su boca y nariz. Francis se encontró hipnotizado por la forma en que Arthur cerraba los ojos ligeramente y dejaba escapar el humo…

"¿Disfrutando el espectáculo?" Le dijo Arthur, al percatarse de la presencia del otro. Francis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de caminar solo para ver a ese idiota engreído fumar frente a él. La pena lo dejó mudo, y Arthur continúo, sonriendo. "Es muy tarde para que una señorita ande afuera. La ciudad es peligrosa."

"Vaya, qué inesperado. Podría haber jurado que te crees demasiado importante como para dirigirme la palabra," Respondió Francis, ignorando aquel intento de insulto.

Arthur sonrió de forma descarada, y volteó hacia Francis. Al francés se le fue el aliento cuando aquellos irises verdes se posaron en los suyos. "Bueno, no me parece tan fácil ignorar a un pervertido excitándose al verme fumar."

"Eres un asco de persona, sabes," Afirmó Francis con todo el desprecio que pudo, y rogando para sus adentros que su rostro no delatara su vergüenza.

Arthur bufó, y empezó a reír de forma escandalosa. "Lo dice el enfermo que pasa siempre por mi tienda para verme el trasero."

Francis supo por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, que su rostro lo había traicionado. Sin dejar que eso lo afectara, no retrocedió. "Sí que tienes mucha autoestima, como para creer eso."

"Por favor…" Suspiró con exasperación. "Tengo espejos adentro. A través de ellos te veo todos los días estirando el cuello por la puerta."

Francis estaba seguro de que en cuestión de segundos estallaría de la vergüenza. No sabía si era mejor perder la dignidad frente aquel hombre con finta de vagabundo, o si convenía más salir huyendo mientras pudiera. Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pues las luces del _tattoo parlour_ se apagaron, y alguien entonces abrió la puerta. Los otros dos Kirkland se asomaron desde dentro, y salieron.

"Francis, buenas noches," Saludó Chris, algo sorprendido de verlo ahí, pero también con esa amable sonrisa que rara vez se borraba de su rostro. Francis por un momento pensó cómo era posible que aquel ángel fuera hermano de una atrocidad tal como lo era Arthur. "Ya terminamos," Anunció después, dirigiéndose a Arthur, y entregándole un abrigo de color beige. Mientras el último se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de su establecimiento, los otros dos le prestaron a Francis su completa atención.

"Qué tal, Francis, tiempo sin verte," Saludó Kyle, dándole un ligero golpe de forma amistosa al hombre en cuestión. Francis saludó, al mismo tiempo que empezó a despedirse aprovechando la oportunidad, pero Chris lo interrumpió de repente.

"¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros?" Al darse cuenta de que no tuvo sentido lo que dijo, intentó dar explicaciones. "Bueno, es que… vamos a cenar. Puedes acompañarnos si gustas."

Francis empezó a rechazar la oferta, pero Kyle no se lo permitió. "¡Qué buena idea! Te debemos el favor del otro día, de todas formas. Nuestro hermano invita," Dijo, señalando a Arthur. El aludido inmediatamente protestó, y Francis intentó rechazar de nuevo la invitación.

Aunque sin muchas ganas, pues al final cedió, y terminó caminando junto a los hermanos rumbo a un restaurante del que nunca había oído antes.

Resultó estar cerca de la tienda de Arthur, y aparentemente también cerca de la residencia de los hermanos. Era un establecimiento pequeño y humilde, construido junto a la casa de los dueños, una pareja ya mayor. Al parecer los Kirkland pasaban a menudo por ahí, pues fueron muy bien recibidos por los anfitriones.

"Son conocidos de nuestros padres," Explicó Chris, al notar la curiosidad de Francis. "Normalmente cenamos aquí."

"Es un lugar muy acogedor," Afirmó Francis, sonriendo. Luego de escoger un lugar para sentarse y quitarse los abrigos, llegó a tomar su orden una joven de tez morena y cabello recogido en dos coletas, cada una adornada con moños rojos.

"¿Quién viene hoy con ustedes, Christian?" Preguntó a Chris al oído, cubriendo su boca con una mano. Seguro intentaba ser discreta, pero Francis puedo escucharla claramente, y rápido se puso de pie frente a la chica.

"Francis Bonnefoy, para servirle, señorita," Dijo, tomando una de sus delicadas manos para besarla.

El bochorno de la muchacha duró poco, pues al instante apartó la mano y golpeó a Francis en la cabeza con la libreta que llevaba en las manos.

"¡Michelle!" Exclamó Chris, mientras Kyle y Arthur reían a carcajadas. Se escuchaban otras personas riendo despacio en la distancia. "Disculpa eso, Francis, es solo que la tomaste por sorpresa…"

Francis no podía ser más indiferente a la humillación pública que pasó en ese entonces, pues no creía a sus ojos mientras veía a Arthur reír. Reír de verdad. No con sorna, ni viéndolo mal, ni juzgándolo. Solo riendo a borbotones de alegría, apretándose la barriga. Parecía un niño.

"No… no pasa nada," Se forzó a responder. "Yo debo disculparme. Siento mucho si la ofendí, señorita."

La joven entonces se mostró compungida, y jugó avergonzada con una de sus coletas. "Oh, no se preocupe. Exageré un poco…"

"Ella es Michelle," Interrumpió entonces Chris. "Es nieta de los señores, dueños del lugar. Nos conocemos desde que somos niños."

Dadas las disculpas y arreglados los malentendidos, Michelle tomó sus órdenes y los dejó solos. Antes de que un silencio incómodo se apoderara de la mesa, Kyle preguntó a Francis por qué andaba tan tarde en la calle. Francis entonces explicó sin dar muchos detalles su situación con los trabajos finales, y que el tiempo se fue volando mientras estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela investigando.

"¿Para qué molestarse con los libros?" Dijo Kyle entonces. "Tenemos al maravilloso internet de nuestro lado."

Francis sonrió, y habló sobre las costumbres de algunos profesores con pedir fuentes de información directo de textos publicados y aceptados por ciertos estándares, incluso de libros específicos que a veces resultaban difíciles de encontrar. Chris comentó que a veces sus maestros ni siquiera se molestaban en leer sus ensayos, y le dijo a Francis que debía ser difícil trabajar con profesores como los suyos.

"No, no lo es tanto," Francis se encogió de hombros, y Michelle llegó con sus bebidas. "El problema verdadero lo tengo con fotografía."

"¿Fotografía?" Preguntó Kyle, de repente muy interesado. "¿Cómo puede ser un problema?"

Francis tomó un sorbo de su café, y arrugando la nariz, alargó un brazo por el recipiente con el azúcar. "No lo es el curso," Explicó. "El problema es el profesor. Nos ha pedido una presentación y nos dio sus criterios, pero de verdad uno no puede saber qué es lo que le va complacer. Se los digo, Wang es un exigente hijo de puta." Al notar la expresión que puso Chris por las palabras usadas, Francis se disculpó. ¿En qué momento les tomó la suficiente confianza como para hablar así frente a ellos?

"¿Wang?" Preguntó Arthur, quien no había hablado en ningún momento, ni en el camino ni al llegar. "¿Yao Wang? ¿Delgado; cabello largo?"

Francis se vio incapaz de responder la pregunta, y en su lugar formuló otra. "¿Y tú cómo lo conoces?"

Arthur entonces rió (no de la forma agradable, sino de la otra, burlona). "¡Sí es él, entonces! El idiota friki de los tatuajes," Dijo entre risas. "Solo se cree la gran cosa, el desgraciado. Siempre caminando por ahí fingiendo ser sofisticado, y viendo a la gente como si fueran menos que él…" Ante las miradas confusas de sus acompañantes, Arthur continuó luego de tomar un poco de su chocolate caliente. "Hace unos días llegó a la tienda. Me pidió el dragón chino que te comenté, Kyle. Una monstruosidad de buen gusto; terminó con una obra de arte en toda su espalda, y la cola de la lagartija esa le llegó incluso hasta la nalga derecha," Habló mientras hacía montones de ademanes. Luego, sonrió de forma algo sospechosa y con aire de lujuria. "Y aunque no lo parezca, tiene un buen—"

"¡Hermano!" Interrumpió Chris, luego de adivinar a dónde iba ese último comentario.

El mayor de los Kirkland carraspeó, y volvió a su plática divagante. "Lo conocí en cuanto entró a la tienda, porque antes ya lo había visto en la escuela; ya sabes, cuando aún iba," Comentó dirigiéndose a Kyle más que nada. "Pero como nunca me dio ninguna clase, él ni enterado. Tiene tatuajes por todos lados, pero en lugares que no se ven usualmente. Supongo que para no tener problemas en la escuela o algo."

Francis estaba completamente ido mientras escuchaba a Arthur hablar. Era agradable saber que su voz podía salir de él como algo más que un gruñido o una burla. Le parecía alguien que sería más brusco con sus expresiones, grosero a todo momento. En su lugar, se encontró con una plática esencialmente normal, de alguien que hacía tantos ademanes que incluso podía pasar por adorable. Y aunque estuviera fuera del carácter que cualquiera creería, no se sentía para nada extraño.

Un incómodo ardor en el estómago le llegó cuando se preguntó cómo era que Arthur sabía de los tatuajes de Wang en esos lugares que «no se ven usualmente».

"¿Entonces no terminaste de estudiar?" Preguntó Francis fingiendo ignorancia. La curiosidad le ganó, y se encontró preguntando sin darse cuenta.

Pero evidentemente había sido un error. La atmósfera agradable que se estaba formando, fue hecha trizas por la reacción de Arthur: "No es asunto tuyo," Dijo cortante, y se concentró en comer el platillo que Michelle acababa de llevar a la mesa.

El silencio reinó entre ellos mientras comían. Francis solo había comido un insípido pan antes de ir a la biblioteca esa tarde, y no fue hasta tener la cena frente a él que se dio cuenta de lo vacío que estaba su estómago. Devoró su comida sin reparar en sus modales. Saboreó la sopa, que se sentía como la salvación recorriendo su garganta. Sintió las verduras como un pedazo de cielo para su estómago hambriento.

Luego de terminar y voltear hacia arriba de nuevo, se encontró con los tres hermanos Kirkland viéndolo detenidamente, con expresiones de asombro. Cuando vio que ellos aún tenían gran parte de su comida en sus platos, sintió su rostro teñirse ligeramente de rojo. "Oh, discúlpenme, qué modales los míos…" Rió un poco, incómodo.

Sólo uno de ellos lo acompañó en su intento de suavizar el ambiente, con un leve resoplido y risa nasal. Pero a juzgar por el sonido, no fue Chris. Tampoco Kyle, a quien tenía al lado. Francis volteó incrédulo hacia Arthur.

"Vaya apetito que te cargas," Dijo el hombre de los tatuajes, sonriendo. Justo cuando Francis pensó que Arthur dejaría de ser un bastardo por una vez, el otro volvió a su expresión desdeñosa que llevaba siempre por _default_. "Me sorprende que no estés como cerdo."

Soñar era gratis, después de todo.

.

"Es de mala educación rechazar que paguen por tu comida, cuando desde un principio fue una invitación," Dijo Kyle, cruzando los brazos, luego de que su hermano mayor se encargara de pagar por la cena.

Arthur se estiró desde el otro lado de la mesa y lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Podrás decir eso cuando seas _tú_ el que pague, imbécil. Ustedes lo invitan y yo pago. Qué risa."

"Por eso eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, ¿no es cierto, Chris?"

Chris asintió, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Francis alcanzó a ver las mejillas de Arthur ponerse coloradas, antes de que apartara la mirada. "No se ganan nada con los halagos," Dijo, gruñón, pero nadie podría haberlo tomado en serio en ese momento. Francis no dejaba de sorprenderse. Quién iba a decir que aquel desgraciado corazón de piedra tuviera una debilidad por los cumplidos que le hicieran sus hermanitos.

Francis se llevó su taza con café a la boca para evitar sonreír al pensar en aquello (¿Sonreír? ¡Pero qué le pasaba! ¿Por qué demonios iba a sonreír por _eso_?), cuando Chris le llamó. "¿Qué tal si tomas las fotos para tu presentación en el _tattoo parlour_?" Preguntó con inocencia. Francis se atragantó con el café, y Arthur volteó hacia su hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡Claro que no!" Ladró el mayor de los Kirkland. Kyle le dió algunas palmaditas a Francis en la espalda, mientras éste último tosía.

"Piénsenlo un poco," Razonó Chris, sin prestarle importancia a las reacciones de sus acompañantes. "El problema era que Francis no sabía lo que le gusta a su profesor, y ahora lo sabe…"

"¡Pues bien por él, pero que se busque ayuda en otra parte!"

"Vamos, no seas así," Chris volteó hacia su hermano con ojos de cachorro regañado. "¡Ya tiene lo que necesita a su alcance! ¿No serías tan malo como para negarle tu ayuda, cierto?"

Chris se inclinó hacia el lado donde estaba Arthur, y éste se veía completamente acorralado en la mirada de su hermano menor, sudando y todo. Ni siquiera podía formar una oración coherente.

Al recuperar el habla luego de haber tosido un buen rato, Francis se puso de pie y tomó apresuradamente su abrigo y mochila, que había dejado colgando en su silla. "Aprecio mucho la intención," Dijo a Chris, con la garganta algo reseca. "Lo siento, pero debo irme. Gracias por la comida." El final estaba dirigido a Arthur, sin embargo no lo volteó a ver ni siquiera cuando ya iba saliendo del establecimiento.

Escuchó a Chris hablándole, pero lo ignoró. Salió de los callejones hasta la primera calle concurrida que encontró y tomó un taxi.

Una vez en su casa, mientras lavaba la ropa que usó ese día, se sintió un poco mal por irse tan de repente y no haberse despedido como era debido ni de sus acompañantes ni de los anfitriones.

No sabía si era algo bueno o malo que sus abuelos no se hubieran preocupado por su ausencia, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para considerarlo, pues estaba muy ocupado reprendiéndose a sí mismo por huir del restaurante en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono. Era de una compañera de clase, preguntándole algo sobre un reporte que debían entregar. Francis Bonnefoy se jaló los cabellos. Se había olvidado completamente de que debía terminar lo que empezó en la biblioteca esa tarde.

* * *

Notas:

Siempre había tenido la imagen de Arthur siendo el que resultaba más afectado y abochornado con los comentarios de Francis, pero creo que invertirlo fue una muy buena idea.

¡Ánimo, Francis!

No duden en dejar comentarios con dudas o lo que sea, pues de eso me alimento. Un poco literalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

IV.

"Chris de verdad es un buen muchacho, ¿no te parece?" Suspiró Francis, recargándose en una de las mesas en el _café_ de Antonio. "Nada comparado con su horrible hermano."

Era sábado en la mañana, y lo que hizo Francis luego de desayunar fue: lavar un poco de ropa, dejar olvidadas sus tareas, y salir corriendo hasta el lugar donde encontraría a su confidente boca suelta. Sí, seguía contándole todos sus problemas a Antonio a pesar de saber que el hombre no podía mantener un secreto. Por mucho que le molestara, el español era su único amigo cercano, además de que Francis seguía prefiriendo adaptarse a las situaciones de tensión en su vida.

"Según me lo platicas, al parecer lo es," Asintió Antonio, desde otra silla al otro lado de Francis. Mientras ellos hablaban, Emma limpiaba las mesas. "Quizá sea un mejor partido."

Francis dio un brinco en su lugar, y vió a Antonio incrédulo. "¿Cómo que un mejor partido?"

"Pues eso," Se encogió de hombros. "Me parece que es mejor él para ti—"

"¡Espera, espera!" Francis sacudió sus manos frente a él. Antonio alzó una ceja ante el gesto; Francis usualmente no movía mucho las manos al hablar. "Hablas como si intentara quitarle los pantalones a la primera persona que veo."

Antonio soltó una carcajada. "¿No es eso lo que haces siempre?"

"Hey, ¿qué pasa aquí? Parece divertido…" Dijo la voz holgazana de Afonso al acercarse a su mesa. Mientras se sentaba junto a ellos, se rascaba el cuello de forma algo brusca.

"Ahora Francis está en negación con su persona, ¿divertido, no?" Respondió Antonio entre risas.

"No te contengas frente a nosotros," Sonrió Afonso con malicia. "Ya te conocemos lo suficiente."

"No es nada de eso," Francis golpeó la mesa ligeramente. "Le decía a Toño que los hermanos de Arthur me invitaron a cenar con ellos el otro día, y tuve que estar viendo cierta cara de amargado toda la tarde."

"Y que le está gustando uno de los hermanitos…"

"¡Qué no! Solo te dije que es agradable."

"¿Chris?" Preguntó Afonso, más como afirmación que pregunta. Luego de decirlo hizo una mueca discreta para sí mismo.

"Sí, Chris," Afirmó Francis, sin darle mucha importancia a las expresiones de Afonso. "Lo importante aquí es que Toño no me escucha, como siempre. Yo salgo perdiendo en todo este asunto, ¿sabes?"

"Lo que es muy raro," Asintió Antonio, intentando fingir seriedad pero fallando rotundamente. "Normalmente eres tú el que les da dolores de cabeza a tus conquistas. Me agrada saber que alguien puede hacer lo mismo contigo."

Francis lo vió con desprecio. "Eso no es algo que deberías decir a la ligera."

"¡Para algo son los amigos!" Sonrió Antonio, sin afectarle las miradas que Francis le concedía.

En lo que discutían, Afonso continuaba rascándose, y estaba poniendo a Francis de los nervios. "¿Qué tienes, por qué tanta pelea con tu cuello?" Dijo por fin, volteándolo a ver. Pudo darse cuenta de que en la parte donde Afonso usualmente acomodaba su cola de caballo, la morena piel estaba irritada, casi sangrante por el contacto con las uñas del estudiante. Francis hizo una mueca de horror, y se alejó un poco, por reflejo.

Antonio se acercó, y apartó la mano de Afonso para ver bien. "Vaya, un horrible caso de sarpullido," Dijo, sin mostrarse impresionado por el desastre de piel erosionada frente a él. "Ya te he dicho que te cortes ese cabello. Toda la parte de atrás de tu cuello está repleta, por el calor que pasas."

"Mi cabello no tiene nada qué ver. Además estamos en invierno." Alegó el muchacho, apartando la mano de Antonio sin utilizar mucha fuerza. "Es estrés."

"Claro, claro, lo que digas," El dueño del _café_ se puso de pie, y se acercó a la barra. Estuvo un buen rato buscando entre los frascos y montones de curiosidades en su poder, pero se alejó de ahí sin nada en las manos. "Emma, ¿podrías ir a hacer las compras ya? Necesito que traigas algo más."

La muchacha asintió desde donde estaba, y rápidamente fue a quitarse su delantal. Afonso tenía una extraña mirada en dirección a Antonio.

"Le pediré algo de crema que te va a ayudar," Explicó el español, mientras en un cuaderno hacía la lista de las compras que necesitaba. Afonso no dijo nada.

Una vez Emma estuvo lista, Francis se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento. Desde que vio el cuello de Afonso había estado muy incómodo, y necesitaba salir de ese lugar con urgencia. "¿Qué tal si te acompaño?" Sugirió, sonriendo. "Seguro puedo ser útil cargando con las bolsas."

Francis agradeció para sus adentros que Emma fuera tan despreocupada de la vida, y que no tuviera ningún problema con que la acompañara.

.

Resultó que además de la crema para sarpullido, y las pocas cosas que necesitaba en el café, Antonio también le pedía a Emma sus compras personales. La canasta básica, artículos de limpieza, e incluso caprichos estúpidos. Fernández de verdad no tenía vergüenza; se atrevía a encargarle a una señorita cosas tales como cargar pesadas bolsas de compras…

Aunque al final, era Francis el que caminaba entre las tiendas cargando todas las bolsas de la forma en que le fuera posible. El francés consideró por un momento que quizá el hombre planeaba desde un principio pedirle a alguien que la ayudara. A quien sea que estuviera ahí de momento.

Al pensar en Afonso y recordar su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió a Francis de forma incómoda. Siendo sincero con él mismo, le había parecido algo desagradable.

Para alejar esos pensamientos, decidió hablar un poco con Emma. Solo comentarios triviales, nada de importancia. Era muy fácil entablar conversación con ella, pues siempre ponía de su parte de una forma u otra. Recordó lo que quería preguntarle sobre Arthur, y estuvo a punto de formular su frase, cuando: "Ah, Francis, es por aquí, ven."

La chica entró repentinamente a un callejón. Francis dio vuelta para seguirla, al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener el equilibrio con todas las bolsas en sus brazos, pero al estar ya en la hedionda calle, se encontró con Emma de pie inmóvil frente a él, y tuvo que permitirle a sus reflejos detenerlo antes de chocar con la muchacha. Pudo detenerse de alguna forma, pero la calle tapizada de mohosas piedras se burló en su cara y lo obligó a resbalarse hacia enfrente, para enfrentar un desastroso destino de artículos de limpieza y vegetales regados sin esperanza por el callejón. Se escuchó un pequeño grito de Emma. Francis cerró los ojos, y se preparó para el impacto de su vida. Con las manos ocupadas como las traía, no iba a poder ni siquiera cubrirse la cara con sus antebrazos.

Pero el impacto no llegó. Alguien tuvo la decencia de prestar un desnudo hombro para que Francis recargara su peso. Bonnefoy suspiró aliviado contra aquella piel, aún con los ojos cerrados. De alguna forma, había llegado a pensar que aquel hombro huesudo y sin ropa encima era de Emma. Cuando se percató de que no era posible que le perteneciera a su compañera, Francis abrió los ojos y volteó hacia arriba para encontrarse con la cara de su salvador.

Con ojos verdes muy abiertos y algo confundidos, estaba la cara de Arthur Kirkland en su campo de visión. Pero no era a Francis a quien le dirigía esa mirada de sorpresa. Estaba viendo hacia donde muy posiblemente estaba Emma; tenía la boca un poco abierta y luchaba para formular alguna oración.

Francis no supo qué pasaba ahí. Sin ayuda del hombre que llevaba camiseta de mangas cortas (a pesar del frío), Francis se puso de pie correctamente y observó la situación.

Quizá estaba equivocado en algo. ¿Acaso chocó con Arthur? Francis había estado seguro de que la persona que lo ayudó, se acercó a él por voluntad propia, y no por un accidente. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Arthur prestándole toda su atención a Emma? Francis volteó hacia la muchacha, el temor invadiéndolo por cualquier accidente que pudo pasar, pero se la encontró de pie, ilesa, sonriendo hacia Arthur de forma natural.

"Qué tal, Arthur, tiempo sin verte," Saludó, con una sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro. "Gracias por salvar nuestras compras…" Terminó, riendo un poco. No era una risa nerviosa; estaba completamente normal, como siempre.

Y aún así, parecía que Arthur vio a un fantasma. "Claro," Tartamudeó, sin poder decir nada más.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó, al parecer feliz de haberse encontrado al otro.

"Eh… solo… ya sabes," Arthur levantó un poco el brazo izquierdo, mostrando una bolsa de plástico llena de lo que muy seguramente eran frutas. La atención de Francis se posó en los tatuajes de Arthur. En el brazo que levantó tenía un enorme símbolo en el hombro, mientras que en su brazo derecho tenía unas ramas muy estilizadas desde su muñeca hasta más allá del hombro. Aquel era el tatuaje que no vio completo cuando lo encontró borracho en la calle. Recordó que en ese entonces vio en su mano algunos garabatos que se podían distinguir como letras, pero no los pudo ver de nuevo porque ahora Arthur llevaba unos guantes rotos que extrañamente cubrían perfecto los dibujos en sus manos.

Emma entonces torció un poco su sonrisa, y se dio cuenta de la incomodidad con la que hablaba Arthur. "Sí, claro. Bien, pues… nosotros seguiremos…" Emma hizo un gesto hacia Francis, y solo entonces Arthur volteó a verlo.

Inmediatamente sus pobladas cejas se juntaron para mostrar su ceño fruncido de siempre. "Deberías tener cuidado por donde caminas, franchute. ¿Tanto querías caer en mis brazos?"

"No creas que verte por aquí es agradable para mi vista," Respondió Francis, de la forma más indiferente que pudo.

Emma sonrió de forma genuina de nuevo. "Se llevan muy bien, ustedes dos."

Francis solo alcanzó a hacer un mueca, cuando Arthur ya había gritado un "¡No es así!" algo exagerado e incluso desesperado. Emma se disculpó, desconcertada, y antes de que algo más pasara, Arthur ya había desaparecido del lugar.

"Deberíamos seguir," Dijo entonces Emma, intentando ignorar lo anterior. "Solo nos queda ir por la pomada para Afonso, y podremos regresar."

Francis siguió a Emma sin hablar hasta una herbolaria de mala muerte que estaba a unos escasos diez metros de donde se habían encontrado a Arthur. El lugar tenía una vieja puerta de madera que se debía abrir desde adentro. No contaba con ventanas o algo que permitiera ver hacia adentro, y afuera solo tenía un pequeño letrero podrido que apenas leía lo que era aquel establecimiento.

Una anciana de ojos rasgados y ropa oriental les abrió la puerta, y les permitió pasar al sospechoso lugar. Lo primero que pensó Francis, fue que era _demasiado_ estrecho. Quizá apenas tres metros, a los cuales se les debían restar todas las plantas y pájaros en jaulas que estaban en el piso, en estantes y colgando del techo; en total, apenas había lugar suficiente para caminar hasta el mostrador y pedir la milagrosa crema de hierbas apestosas. La mujer tardó un buen rato buscando lo que le pedían, más por su dolor de espalda al agacharse que otra cosa, y se negó rotundamente cuando Emma le ofreció ayudarle. Francis rogaba que no le doliera la cabeza por toda la mezcla de olores en aquel lugar.

"Vuelvan cuando quieran," Se despidió la anciana con voz nasal, y Francis no podía dejar de pensar que era una bruja o algo parecido.

El camino de regreso fue incómodo. Francis se estaba conteniendo lo más que podía para no sacar el tema de Arthur, pero le faltaba fuerza de voluntad, y la curiosidad se apoderaba de su consciencia.

"¿Qué pasó allá?" Preguntó, al doblar en una esquina. Considerando la reacción de Arthur y usando un poco de sentido común, para Francis era algo obvia la respuesta, pero el drama nunca estaba de más en su vida.

Emma, sin ánimos de evadir el tema, decidió responder a la pregunta sin rodeos. "Parecía algo incómodo."

Asintiendo, Francis continuó. "Tengo la impresión de que sabes exactamente por qué."

"No estoy segura," Emma se encogió de hombros, pero algo en su tono de voz indicaba lo contrario. "Perdimos contacto de la noche a la mañana. No sé si alguien le habrá dicho algún rumor mío…"

"Pero hasta ahora no lo había visto comportarse así," Afirmó Francis, intentando no sonar muy desesperado. Emma volteó a verlo, y rió un poco. "Era muy común en él," Dijo la muchacha, con un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos. "Aunque no lo parezca, era muy reservado en la escuela, y no sabía cómo actuar frente a las personas. Siempre tartamudeaba y apartaba la vista…"

Francis se vio incapaz de comentar algo, y Emma siguió hablando. "Aunque siempre ha sido muy prepotente y orgulloso."

Aún algo desconcertado, Francis le comentó a Emma sobre la noche en que ayudó al borracho Arthur a contactar a sus hermanos. Le dijo que le parecía extraño, y le exigió una opinión. Emma sacudió los hombros al mismo tiempo que reía. "Ya ha pasado mucho desde eso. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

"Solo… tengo curiosidad," Y era verdad, de alguna forma.

"Pues lo siento, pero como dejé de hablarle, la verdad no sé responder a tus dudas," Dijo la muchacha, que ya estaba a unos pasos de llegar al _café_. "Seguro Afonso sabe más. Tengo entendido que siguieron en contacto aún después de que Arthur dejara la escuela…"

Emma abrió la puerta del establecimiento, y saludó a los que estaban adentro. Francis entró luego de ella, en silencio, y dejó las bolsas en la primer mesa que encontró. Se masajeó un poco sus entumidas manos, y después se dirigió hasta donde estaba Afonso. Al llegar detrás de él, le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "¡Eres su amigo!" Le gritó, enojado. "¡Me habías dicho que no lo conocías!"

Y Afonso, en todo el apogeo de su comportamiento descarado, rió como loco. "¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo te estaba jugando una broma…"

"¿Emma, trajiste la crema?" Se escuchó a Antonio detrás.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Francis levantó sus manos y se revolvió el cabello, irritado. De repente, una mirada de comprensión desfiló por su rostro. "Por eso antes supiste que hablaba de Chris… ¡los conoces a los tres! ¡Y yo ni cuenta!" Terminó por sentarse de forma descuidada en la primera silla a su alcance, y poner su cara contra la mesa.

Afonso continuaba riendo. "En ese entonces creí que ya me había delatado, pero eres tan idiota que no tomaste en cuenta de mi error."

Emma le dio un pequeño frasco a Antonio, y éste lo abrió al instante. Olió su contenido, y suspiró con tranquilidad. Le pidió a Emma que acomodara el cabello de Afonso hacia arriba en una coleta, aún en contra de su voluntad. Francis volteó distraídamente al escuchar las quejas del portugués con sarpullido, y vio el momento en que Antonio tomó el frasco de nuevo, para sacar una gran cantidad de sustancia gelatinosa entre sus dedos.

Era de color verde claro, y emanaba un fuerte aroma. Al colocarlo sobre la piel herida de Afonso, el hombre hizo una mueca de dolor, pero al parecer luego de un tiempo todo ardor desapareció. Francis notó cómo la respiración del hombre junto a él se volvió más tranquila, y ya no se veía que sus manos tuvieran la necesidad de estar rascando su nuca.

Antonio se alejó para guardar el frasco en sus estantes, cuando entró Govert al _café_ con su paso aflojerado de siempre. Saludó a su hermana con una mano, y se acercó a Antonio.

"Dame la lista de lo que necesitas," Govert habló con voz grave, siempre directo a lo que quería decir.

"No te preocupes," Sonrió el dueño del lugar. "Francis ya acompañó a Emma. De paso los mandé con la señora Yi por una crema para Afonso."

Govert volteó a un lado, y vio la espalda de Afonso encogida en la silla, con la nuca descubierta. "Y no pudiste avisarme," Suspiró, mientras sacaba un palillo de madera de su chaqueta.

"¡Te hace bien salir de vez en cuando!"

"Eres una mierda traicionera," Francis se quejó luego de un rato. Antonio, que se acababa de sentar junto a ellos de nuevo, pareció interesado pero no comentó nada.

Afonso rió un poco, luego de saludar a Govert con una seña que Francis no entendió del todo. "Deberías ir a hablar con él en vez de querer averiguar su vida con otras personas," Fijó, sonriendo. "No le gustan los chismosos, así que mejor me quedé callado."

"Qué momento elegiste para quedarte callado," Gruñó el francés.

Antonio rió mientras daba palmaditas a Francis en la espalda, en señal de que había entendido su insinuación. "Cierto, cierto… siendo que siempre hablas de una cosa u otra…"

A la sorda, Francis torció la cara y habló despacio. "Le dijo la sartén al cazo…"

"¿Ah, sí?" Los ojos de Afonso brillaron con determinación. "Pues Toño, ya que me _encanta_ hablar, ¿qué tal si les cuento de tu aventura con aquel itali—?"

Antonio brincó de su asiento, su rostro moreno cambiando a un color más oscuro, y lanzó una mirada discreta a donde Emma estaba. Rió de forma escandalosa para callar a Afonso. "Ah, no, qué mal, qué mal, ¡no deberías sacar ese tipo de cosas de la nada!"

Un rato más de golpes inadvertidos y amenazas relacionadas con fotos de la niñez pasó frente ellos. Govert había estado sentado junto a ellos, sin comentar nada, hasta que Afonso casi provocaba que Antonio le rogara que cerrara la boca. "¿Todo lo que haces aquí es molestar a Antonio?" Preguntó el hombre con el palillo de madera a medio masticar.

Afonso le sacó la lengua, y cuán niño pequeño, empezó a culpar al otro por haber empezado la discusión. Francis había estado muy tranquilo escuchándolos pelear, cuando recordó que tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer.

Cosas, como una presentación de fotografía que ni siquiera había iniciado. A la mierda todo.

Se puso de pie y se despidió de forma vaga. Tenía tanto qué preguntar, y al mismo tiempo tenía tanta necesidad de solo caminar sin nadie que le sacara de quicio junto a él. Se preguntó qué haría con su tarea. Pensó en la tienda de la «señora Yi», había dicho Antonio. ¿Aquel nombre era asiático, no? Cabía la posibilidad de que el desgraciado de Wang la conociera; incluso que frecuentara la tienda por puro placer, y que le gustaran los lagartijas muertas en las jaulas. No tenía nada mejor que eso, hasta ahora. Pero el problema sería entablar conversación con la anciana… quizá podría pedirle ayuda a Antonio.

Estaba tan familiarizado con aquel tramo de su recorrido, que con solo ir viendo hacia el piso ya sabía en qué punto había llegado frente al _tattoo parlour_ de sus pesadillas. Levantó la vista, y volteó hacia la pequeña puerta con marco de metal. A través del vidrio pudo ver el interior de la tienda. No había clientes a la vista, ni siquiera Arthur andaba por ahí. Francis sintió una extraña necesidad de entrar, y sin considerarlo mucho, ya se había acercado para abrir la puerta.

Al entrar, sonó una campana que estaba justo arriba de su cabeza. En pocos segundos, Arthur salió apresurado de una puerta que estaba al fondo de un pasillo que Francis no había visto nunca a través del vidrio. Cuando lo vio, inmediatamente hizo una mueca.

"¿Quieres un tatuaje, princesa?" Le dijo con desprecio.

"No soy especialmente fan de tener garabatos de por vida en mi piel," Respondió Francis, con calma, mientras caminaba despacio y observaba a su alrededor.

"¿Qué mierda haces aquí, entonces?" Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos indignado. "Lárgate ya."

Francis pasó unos dedos delicadamente sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que tenía algunos catálogos maltratados arriba. Levantando la vista, Francis se vio a sí mismo en un pequeño espejo sin marco. "Solo veo si es digno de presentar en mi tarea…"

"Ya dije antes que no acepto tal cosa," Arthur lo veía detenidamente desde lejos.

"Si no mal recuerdo, Chris te estaba convenciendo para que aceptaras," Francis ahora estaba apreciando las siluetas de árboles dibujadas en las paredes. Había muchos espejos a su alrededor.

"Pues déjame te informo, que no escuchaste mi respuesta definitiva porque decidiste salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas," Continuaba sin moverse, y estudiaba cada movimiento que el otro hacía en su tienda. "Le dije a Chris que dejara de joderme con sus arrebatos de egocéntrico."

"Yo creo que el egocéntrico eres tú," Suspiró, mientras apreciaba las pequeñas plantas aquí y allá. Arthur era muy organizado. "Él solo quería ayudarme."

"Que se preocupe por sus propios problemas."

"No tienes nada por perder," Dijo Francis, y con un solo rápido movimiento se había sentado en el sillón más cercano. Cruzó la pierna, y volteó hacia Arthur de la forma más presuntuosa que pudo. "Incluso tendrás publicidad gratuita, si me va lo suficientemente bien. Las mejores presentaciones serán expuestas al público."

Arthur sonrió de lado. Hizo quedar en ridículo el intento de presunción de Francis con su sola sonrisa burlona. "No me hagas reír. Tú me necesitas, yo no te necesito. Eso es todo."

" _El británico, ya sabes. El que abrió su tienda el verano pasado."_ Recordó Francis lo que Antonio le había dicho antes.

"Puede que sea así, pero que tu negocio apenas va empezando es un hecho," Afirmó, sin dejarse vencer. "No está de más un poco de publicidad."

Arthur bufó. "Lo sabía. Has ido por ahí averiguando cosas sobre mi vida."

"No mucho," Francis se encogió de hombros, y aprovechó los eventos de ese día a su favor. "Solo le pregunté a Emma de qué te conoce, y me habló un poco de ti."

Arthur se tensó visiblemente ante la pronunciación de aquel nombre. "Solo somos antiguos compañeros de clase. Nada extraño."

Por una vez, Francis sonrió victorioso. "Vamos, no te pongas a temblar. No me importan tus antiguos desamores."

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Arthur volteó a verlo; su mirada era de completa incredulidad.

"Es un poco obvio, sabes," Dijo Francis, disfrutando cada momento. "Al menos gracias a tus reacciones, lo es."

El rostro de Arthur se empezó a tornar rojo de furia. "No me hables como si supieras qué mierda pasa a tu alrededor," Dijo, su voz algo entrecortada por el coraje. Francis no podía estar más feliz.

"Así hablas tú siempre, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?" Sonrió, sin dejarse sorprender por el odio con que Arthur lo veía. "Dejemos los juegos de lado…" Cambió de tema. "Solo vendré, tomaré las fotos, y no te volveré a molestar," Dijo, alzando los brazos alegremente. "Y prometo no volver a tocar el tema de ya-sabes-quién."

Arthur ya no se veía tan fúrico, y dejó de apretar sus brazos contra su pecho. "¿De quién mierda hablamos ahora, Voldemort?" Resopló. "Ya lárgate, qué esperas."

"Me iré, una vez me permitas tomar fotos en tu agradable establecimiento," Dijo, mientras se ponía de pie. "No aceptaré un no por respuesta."

Arthur lo vio un momento, sin decir nada. Luego suspiró, y se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello. "Eres un dolor en el culo…"

"No creo que tú seas el más indicado para hablar," Sonrió.

.

Cuando le presumió a Antonio su hazaña días después, lo primero que dijo el español puso a Francis de mal humor.

"Últimamente todo lo que haces es hablar de ese _punk_ ," Afirmó.

A Francis no le quedaron ganas de alardear sobre también haber conseguido el número de teléfono del rubio gruñón.

Acababa de terminar una de sus clases más estresantes, aunque no por sus temas, sino por la enorme cantidad de alumnos que la habían tomado. Esto se debía a que era un curso compartido con otras personas ajenas a su licenciatura, y ese tipo de clases en el turno matutino eran las más concurridas. Francis juntó sus cosas mientras aún seguía perdido en lo que Antonio le había dicho el día anterior. Se levantó y salió del aula en el mismo estado. Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad y decidió ir a comer algo a la cafetería, escuchó que alguien gritaba: "¡Apártense, quítense de mi camino!"

No había terminado de voltear cuando un extraño chocó contra él, y los mandó a ambos al suelo. Sintió un horrible dolor en la frente luego de caer de sentón en el piso, y se quejó despacio. Al abrir los ojos, vio un hombre enfrente de él, frotándose la cara e intentando incorporarse lentamente.

Lo escuchó susurrar algo en lo que le pareció ser alemán, y después el hombre abrió los ojos para ver alrededor. Si su piel pálida y cabello blanco no eran suficientes para que Francis se sorprendiera, pues aquellos ojos ciertamente lo eran. Francis no sabía cómo era posible, pero el hombre frente a él tenía unos inusuales irises claros con rastros de color rojo.

"Beilschmidt…" Detrás de ellos se escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras como notas musicales. Al escuchar la extraña palabra, el hombre albino se estremeció e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ambos se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo, y empezaron a levantar sus cosas. Francis tomó un sombrero de pescador gris que había caído junto a él, pero una mano pálida se lo arrebató. Al voltear hacia el otro de nuevo, ojos rojos lo escudriñaron.

"No preguntes, solo asiente," Le dijo el albino, mientras con el sombrero escondía sus plateados cabellos. Casi al instante una tercera persona se reunió con ellos. Era un hombre tosco, alto, y con una sonrisa intimidante. Llevaba una gruesa bufanda enredada en el cuello, y Francis lo reconoció como uno de los profesores que veía a menudo en los salones de la universidad.

"Buen día, joven," Dijo a Francis, para después voltear hacia el otro. No pudo decir nada, pues el de ojos rojos se le adelantó.

"¡Estoy ocupado, como puedes ver!" Exclamó, mientras tomaba el brazo de Francis. "Bonnefoy prometió ayudarme con algunas dudas sobre la clase de Neri."

"Oh…" La expresión del profesor se ensombreció un poco en entendimiento, y volteó hacia Francis, quien estaba algo sorprendido porque su acompañante supiera su apellido. El francés apenas pudo asentir, y fue suficiente para que el de la bufanda diera media vuelta y se fuera.

"¡Lamento eso, eh!" Suspiró el antes tenso albino. "Braginsky es tan terco a veces que me saca de quicio…"

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó rápidamente.

"Eh…" Luego de desconcertarse un poco, el extraño frente a él rió o… algo parecido. Un ruido extraño salió de su boca, estaba sonriendo y sacudía los hombros, así que Francis supuso que eso era una risa. "¡Debes estar bromeando!" Ante la mirada confundida de Francis, el albino dejó de reírse. "Huh… ¡soy el genial Gilbert! Ya sabes, Beilschmidt..."

Francis intentó recordar, pero sacudió la cabeza en negación. Gilbert puso una cara larga y dejó caer sus hombros decepcionado. "¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Pero si tenemos la clase de Neri juntos!"

Así que por eso sabía su nombre, pensó Francis. Y aún así, le pareció increíble que lo recordara solo por esa clase.

"¿Quieres que recuerde a una persona de entre las _casi_ cien que toman esa clase compartida?" Exclamó, incrédulo.

"¡Pero no soy cualquiera! Las personas normalmente me recuerdan por mi cabello…" Empezó a justificarse, pero sonaba más como una forma de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. "Sabía que eras despistado, pero no creí que a ese extremo."

Francis juntó las cejas ante la forma tan confianzuda en que Beilschmidt le hablaba. "¿Nos conocemos de antes, o algo?"

"Me he sentado junto a ti muchas veces," Explicó entonces. "Aunque normalmente, cuando te hablo siempre estás en las nubes."

Con el remordimiento invadiéndolo, Francis se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Vaya, lo siento mucho… nunca fue mi intención ignorarte."

La expresión de Gilbert se iluminó con una sonrisa una vez más, y golpeó a Francis en la espalda de forma juguetona. "¡No importa, de verdad! Hey, ¿a dónde ibas? Tengo hambre… deberíamos ir a la cafetería. Ah, pero si ibas a algún otro lugar, no necesitas acompañarme. ¡Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte yo a ti! O… ¿acaso tenías otra clase en esta hora? Lo siento, te entretuve—"

"Eh… no… iba a la cafetería, de hecho," Interrumpió aquel discurso divagante, incluso sintiéndose un poco mareado.

"¡Genial! Deberíamos irnos ya, el tiempo vuela," Gilbert tomó a Francis de una manga, y lo arrastró por el campus con rumbo a la cafetería. "¿Qué debería pedir? Quizá una hamburguesa," Rió, de la forma siseante y extraña de antes. "¿Tú qué dices? ¿De qué tienes humor?"

Francis no podía acomodar muy bien sus pensamientos. Un momento, estaba tranquilamente en su pequeño mundo, y al otro un albino ruidoso e infantil lo llevaba a la cafetería, y le hablaba como si fueran los mejores amigos. "Una malteada," Respondió, a pesar de todo.

Gilbert sonrió como si justo le hubiera dicho la muy esperada cura para el cáncer.

Francis no supo en qué momento esa sonrisa lo contagió.

* * *

Notas:

Solo diré que extrañaba a mi albino hiperactivo.


	4. Chapter 4

V.

Sosteniendo el tripie en una mano, y apretando el estuche de la cámara con la otra, Francis estaba de pie frente al _tattoo parlour_ sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta. Era temprano en una mañana de sábado, y un pequeño letrero que decía «cerrado» aún estaba colgado en una ventana. La puerta había sido tapada con una tela negra, por lo que Francis no podía ver hacia adentro.

Al despertarse esa mañana, le mandó a Arthur un mensaje avisando que se prepararía para ir a tomar las fotos para su tarea. No recibió respuesta, y se temía que el gruñón lo ignorara y decidiera no abrirle las puertas. Era posible que incluso se hubiera quedado en casa, luego de decidir no abrir el lugar solo para sabotear los planes de Francis.

Mientras aún consideraba las posibles situaciones en las que terminaría, la tela negra se levantó un poco del otro lado antes de abrirse la puerta, y Chris salió de estampida a la calle, casi chocando con Francis.

"¡Buen día!" Saludó el muchacho, algo sorprendido, y volteó a la evidente cámara que Bonnefoy llevaba en su lujoso estuche. Su expresión se iluminó. "¡Ya veo!" Exclamó, juntando las manos. "¡Por esto es que está tan emocionado!"

"Huh… buen día…" Saludó apenas, con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

"Esta mañana mi hermano ha salido corriendo de casa, murmurando cosas como: «¡Las visitas se anuncian con anticipación!»" Imitó la voz de Arthur de forma aplaudible, para después reír un poco. "Nosotros vinimos para traerle el desayuno, pues salió de repente, ¡y de inmediato nos ha puesto a limpiar con él! Justo ahora, me mandó—"

De nueva cuenta, la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, pero ahora la tela del otro lado había sido removida de su lugar completamente. Arthur volteó hacia su hermano menor, frunciendo el entrecejo. "Ya te hacía de regreso con lo que te pedí, Chris. ¿Qué esperas?"

El muchacho no perdió más tiempo, y salió corriendo hasta dar vuelta en la primera esquina. Al perderlo de vista, la atención de Francis se posó en el hombre frente a él. Arthur llevaba una camiseta roja con mangas un poco más largas de lo que usualmente se ponía, y un pantalón corto a las rodillas de color caqui. Iba descalzo. Francis se dio cuenta de que sus pies no tenían ningún tatuaje a la vista.

"Llegas diez minutos tarde de la hora que dijiste," Gruñó, mientras indicaba a Francis que entrara.

"Pensé que habías ignorado el hecho de que iba a venir, ya que no recibí respuesta."

"Apresúrate con lo que tienes qué hacer," Arthur se adelantó al interior del lugar, ignorando ese último comentario, y tomó un plumero que había sido abandonado en una mesita de metal, que tenía pequeñas llantas en cada pata. Con la primera mirada alrededor, Francis vio a Kyle barriendo diligentemente al fondo.

"Francis, qué bueno que viniste," Saludó el joven, aún despeinado y con cara adormilada. Llevaba una camiseta de pijama afelpada con un curioso estampado de un canguro. "Arthur ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, diciendo que no ibas a venir y—"

"Más vale que te apures en terminar, cara de idiota."

"¡Hey! ¡Mamá te dijo que no me llamaras así!"

"Registra lo mucho que me importa. Terminas, y sales a esperar a Chris; en cuanto llegue quiero que ambos saquen sus traseros de mi vista."

Kyle infló las mejillas, pero continuó barriendo. "¡Qué grosero! Y yo que te ayudé a limpiar…"

Francis solo escuchaba en silencio. Si antes el _tattoo parlour_ le había parecido ordenado y limpio, ahora no tendría palabras para describirlo. El piso estaba tan reluciente que le daba lástima pisarlo; los espejos no tenían rastros de manchas. Las plantas estaban adornadas con pequeñas gotas de agua, seña de que habían sido regadas sin falta esa mañana, y los cuadros en las paredes alineados correctamente. Incluso las herramientas de Arthur por aquí y por allá, posadas en sus lugares de forma descuidada, daban la impresión de que estaban justo en los lugares correctos.

Colocó el tripie en el piso, luego de extenderle las patas metálicas, y sacó la cámara de su funda. Al ponerla en su lugar, metió una mano a las bolsas de su abrigo para sacar un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma. Empezó a hacer apuntes mientras observaba a su alrededor. Kyle estaba levantando la basura que le quedaba, y Arthur se había dispuesto a guardar sus herramientas apresurado, cuando Francis le pidió que las dejara en su lugar. El de los tatuajes no protestó (para sorpresa de Francis), y se alejó para permitirle trabajar en paz.

Arthur se quedó al margen, junto a Kyle, mientras ambos observaban al francés concentrado en lo que hacía. Se veía muy profesional, haciendo apuntes y de vez en cuando asomándose a la cámara para ajustar algo. Arthur se encontró un poco contrariado, pues no pensaba que Bonnefoy de verdad se iba apresurar con eso. Se imaginaba que el hombre iba a intentar hablar de cualquier cosa y perder el tiempo.

"Por como Francis nos habló de su tarea," Dijo Kyle de repente, en voz baja. "Me pareció que no le gustaba nada de… esto, de las fotos. Pero en realidad, parece muy interesado."

Arthur, perdido en la forma en que Francis se acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas, asintió de forma distraída. Kyle volteó un poco hacia él, y sonrió. "Se nota que se esfuerza en hacerlo lo mejor posible. Me alegra que aceptaras ayudarlo."

"Ya cállate," Apartó su vista de Francis, y dio un codazo a su hermano menor. "Creí haberte dicho que salieras luego de terminar."

Kyle no tuvo que salir, pues Chris había llegado con una bolsa de la panadería de la señora tuerta. Arthur inmediatamente los mandó a casa, y sus hermanos no se fueron sin antes dirigirle unas miradas pícaras y sonrisas confianzudas.

Intentando ignorarlos, el mayor de los Kirkland caminó hasta un pequeño pasillo al fondo del establecimiento, y entró en la última puerta. De prisa, sacó de una insípida alacena un plato transparente para acomodar en él los panes que estaban dentro de la bolsa. Cuando regresó a la tienda, Bonnefoy ya estaba tomando fotos a todo lo que podía. Continuaba haciendo apuntes. Arthur se sentó en una silla alta, y puso el plato con los panes a su alcance. Observó a Francis masticar de forma distraída la tapadera de la pluma, mientras analizaba sus apuntes o mientras veía las fotos que acababa de tomar. Sin interrumpir, Arthur solo se mantuvo al margen de forma orgullosa, comiendo _croissants_ , y viéndose incapaz de ofrecerle a Bonnefoy algo de comer o al menos agua.

"Para ser alguien con problemas en el curso, te veo tomando fotos sin ningún problema," Arthur no pudo soportar el silencio más tiempo.

"Me estoy esforzando, sabes," Aún concentrado en lo suyo, Francis respondió despacio. "Quiero que Wang se quede con la boca abierta, aunque signifique estar viendo cada detalle de estas condenadas fotos. Nunca me han gustado mucho; ni verlas, mucho menos tomarlas." Dijo, de forma un poco amarga.

Arthur gruñó al sentir el cambio en el tono del otro, y decidió cambiar de tema. "Yo preferí dejar toda esa mierda. ¿Por qué hacer algo que no me gusta? Además, tener que soportar gente inepta y estúpida a la que llaman profesores no me hacía ninguna gracia."

Aprovechando que el chico gruñón estaba muy parlanchín, Francis decidió al menos intentar calmar su curiosidad. "Emma me ha dicho que ibas en una carrera donde la gente prácticamente se fusiona con las matemáticas y la física," Decidió no usar el nombre de Afonso en esta afirmación, y lo cambió por el de Emma. "¿No será que no entendías nada?"

Ignorando por una vez el nombre de la joven, Arthur volteó indignado hacia Francis debido a la última acusación. "No me hagas reír. Esas ciencias son simples, siempre y cuando sigas las reglas que van con ellas. Nunca se me dificultó ningún tema." La forma en que habló no era por ningún motivo de alarde, sino afirmando un hecho, y Francis no pudo evitar notarlo. "Lo que no soporté, fueron los profesores y sus idioteces."

"Te comprendo en eso último," Asintió, alejando la vista de la pantalla en la cámara para ver los cuadros con antiguos trabajos de Arthur en ellos. "Pero si eras tan bueno en ello, debiste continuar estudiando."

"Que entienda toda esa mierda no quiere decir que me _guste_ ," Arthur tomó otro pan, y le arrancó un pedazo con enojo. "El viejo nunca comprendió eso, pero ahora ya no está para reprocharme nada."

Francis se armó de valor para preguntar, y se preparó para recibir la respuesta que temía. "¿Qué le pasó?"

Enfocando su vista hacia el francés, Arthur lo vio con una expresión inusualmente seria. "Murió," Dijo, confirmando los temores de Francis.

Estuvo a punto de disculparse, muy apenado, cuando Arthur empezó a reír como loco, retorciéndose en su silla. "¡Debiste ver tu cara!" Gritó, entre risas. Francis no tenía idea de qué demonios pasaba.

"No está muerto," Explicó entonces Arthur. "Solo me largué de casa, y ya no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mí."

Francis sentía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento. "Tienes muy mal gusto…"

"Mira quién lo dice. Alguien que no aprecia mis obras no puede hablar."

"¡Claro que las aprecio! ¿Les estoy tomando fotos, no? Que no me guste tener tus queridas _obras_ de por vida en mi piel, es otra cosa."

"Les estás tomando fotos solo porque aprovechaste la situación, no porque de verdad te interese."

"Las oportunidades son para aprovecharse," Recitó entonces, de forma solemne, para después guiñarle un ojo al de los tatuajes. Inspeccionó de nuevo sus alrededores, para agregar: "Quién diría que este negocio tan bien equipado surgiría de un día al otro luego de que te escaparas de casita."

"Sueño con este lugar desde que usaba pañales, tengo toda mi vida ahorrando. ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Ponte a hacer lo tuyo, y déjame en paz."

"Pero si fuiste tú quien me habló primero…"

Francis alcanzó a ver las mejillas de Arthur ponerse coloradas mientras el gruñón apretaba los dientes. "¡Pues ahora quiero que te calles!" Luego, bajó de la silla alta en que estaba y salió de estampida rumbo a las puertas en el estrecho pasillo del local, dejando el plato con los panes solos en una mesa.

Con el silencio invadiendo el lugar, Francis retomó su manía de morder la tapadera de su pluma con el objetivo de concentrarse y poder tomar más fotos. Cambiaba cosas de lugar, y las ponía en posiciones específicas para alguna buena toma. Antes de capturar cada escena, intentaba pensar en lo que le gustaría transmitir con cada foto, pero falló en repetidas ocasiones. Se le daba fatal todo eso, y se había conformado solo con hacer su presentación sobre algo que a Wang le pareciera interesante, pero no le gustaba la idea de tomarse a la ligera sus asignaciones. Intentaba encontrar una forma de transmitir algo, solo _algo_ , lo que fuera, en cada fotografía; pero trabajar en un lugar tal como un _tattoo parlour_ no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

Sintió la mañana irse un poco más lento que de costumbre, pues podía trabajar tranquilamente y no era necesario preocuparse por horarios fijos y carreras a cada minuto para llegar a tiempo a clases. Cuando Arthur salió de la habitación donde se había metido, Francis ya se había comido unos panes que habían quedado olvidados en el plato y discutieron un poco como niños pequeños. Esencialmente, el joven fotógrafo consiguió las tomas que necesitaba y se dispuso a guardar sus materiales mientras agradecía a Arthur su ayuda. Había considerado que podía preguntar muchas cosas para calmar su curiosidad con ciertos asuntos, pero Francis prefirió no jugar con su suerte.

Cuando iba de camino a la calle principal para tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa, Francis se topó con Chris de frente, que iba cargando unas bolsas con paquetes de comida rápida.

"¡Francis! ¿Ya te vas? Les llevaba un poco de comida…" El rostro del muchacho se dibujó con una enorme decepción que encogió el corazón de Francis. "Intenté llamarle a mi hermano para preguntarle si era una buena idea llevarles la comida, pero no contestó…"

"Sí, lo siento. Ya he terminado y preferí no molestar más," Se excusó. "Tu hermano no acostumbra a usar mucho su teléfono, al parecer. Creo que es inconveniente," Francis sacó el cuaderno de apuntes que llevaba en el bolsillo del abrigo, y en una hoja garabateó rápidamente unos números. Luego arrancó el papel, y se lo entregó a Chris. "Éste es mi número, por si lo necesitas alguna vez," No terminó de hablar, pues pasó un taxi cerca de ellos y se dispuso a subir enseguida. Apenas pudo despedirse, dejando a Chris un poco sorprendido en su lugar.

Cuando iba ya rumbo a casa en el taxi, sintió una ligera vibración de su teléfono. Lo sacó de una bolsa interna del abrigo, y leyó el nuevo mensaje de un remitente desconocido.

« _Buen día, Francis, soy Chris Kirkland. Quise mandarte esto para que registraras mi número y evitar malentendidos en el futuro. También, quería agradecerte por venir a ver a mi hermano, por las razones que fueran. Aunque no lo diga, sé que está feliz._ »

Francis sintió algo cálido y nostálgico expandirse dentro de sí, y sonrió ampliamente por la forma tan sincera en que Chris se preocupaba a todas horas por su hermano mayor. Tecleó una respuesta rápidamente, y procuró no usar ningún tipo de jerga usual, pues por la forma correcta en que Chris escribía el francés se podía inferir que quizás no entendería el lenguaje vulgar escrito.

Solo entonces Francis puso especial atención a sus recuerdos en las pláticas que había tenido con los hermanos Kirkland, y notó que los dos menores en verdad hablaban de forma muy correcta y a veces pausada. No se aplicaba lo mismo con Arthur; a él parecía no importarle dejar su acento inglés de lado, y pronunciaba las palabras de forma seca y sin gracia, pero rápido, e incluso con abreviaciones coloquialmente usadas. Francis dedujo que Arthur estaba acostumbrado a hablar ese idioma, mientras sus hermanos no del todo. O quizás era simplemente que el inglés gruñón se mostraba reacio a hablar correctamente el francés.

Llegó a casa antes de seguir formulando sus usuales teorías, y luego de pagar al taxista entró a su vivienda con todas las intenciones de no salir el resto del fin de semana sin antes haber arreglado todos los detalles necesarios para su presentación de fotografía.

.

" _¡Soy tu único amigo!_ " Se escuchaba estridente la voz de Antonio por la bocina del teléfono móvil de Francis. " _¡No puedo creer que me rechaces cuando te invito a salir!_ "

"Ya te dije que tengo cosas qué hacer…" Suspiró Francis, frunciendo el entrecejo con indignación. "¿Y quién te dijo que eres mi único amigo? ¡Soy muy popular, sabes!"

" _Claro, como digas, lobo solitario,"_ Le habló burlón. " _Entonces… ¡en cinco paso por ti!_ "

Ante la frase que usaba siempre Antonio a pesar de _nunca_ llegar a tiempo, y sin tener más ánimos de discutir, Francis sacudió la cabeza en negación. "Está bien, terco, ¡pero tú pagas!"

Antonio soltó una ligera carcajada. Antes de despedirse y colgar, Francis alcanzó a escuchar: " _Ni lo sueñes._ "

En su sagrado tiempo del fin de semana, Francis estuvo trabajando en su presentación de fotografía, e inesperadamente se le había complicado un poco; además de que ayudó a su abuela a hornear galletas el sábado y con su abuelo arregló el jardín. Como resultado, el domingo por la tarde aún no había concluido su tarea, y encima Antonio quería arrastrarlo a beber y perder el tiempo.

El desgraciado de Antonio siempre se las arreglaba para que Francis actuara a su antojo, a pesar de estar muy ocupado o tener otras cosas por hacer. Entonces Francis recordó a su nuevo amigo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, pues justo el día anterior lo había invitado a salir y Francis terminó por rechazar la invitación. Sintiéndose algo culpable, le mandó un mensaje preguntando si estaba libre en aquel momento. Como era costumbre del albino, contestó casi inmediatamente, y de forma muy efusiva. Rápido quedaron en el bar favorito de Francis y sus amigos, por lo que el francés se dispuso a arreglarse.

Las pláticas con Gilbert no eran muy profundas. Solo divagaban con tonterías, y más que nada era el alemán quien llevaba el hilo de la conversación, con datos curiosos sobre gallinas y pollos. No acostumbraba a hablar mucho de él mismo, por lo que Francis se conformaba con intentar comprenderlo por sus comportamientos. Que eran algo inusuales, por decir lo menos; aunque apenas se podían apreciar como comportamientos extraños, quizás por el hecho de que el muchacho era ya de por sí muy excéntrico.

Cuando Francis llevó a su nuevo amigo al _café_ que frecuentaba, no fue mucha la sorpresa al ver que Antonio y Gilbert se llevaban muy bien. El español era casi tan espontáneo con sus conversaciones como el albino, y no tardaron en acoplarse.

"¿Lo invitaste? ¡No importa! De hecho, hace poco vi un documental en la tele que me recordó mucho a él, y quería comentárselo," Dijo Antonio de forma despreocupada cuando por fin llegó a casa de Francis para ir al bar. "Será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces. Gilbert es muy puntual siempre, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, es cierto," Francis se despidió de sus abuelos y tomó uno de los abrigos que estaban colgados junto a la puerta. "¿Hoy no hubo chofer?" Preguntó ya afuera de la casa.

Antonio empezó a caminar, y Francis lo siguió desconcertado. El bar quedaba ciertamente muy cerca de la casa de Francis, pero Antonio nunca había llegado caminando hasta ahí, pues no residía tan cerca.

"Vamos a pie por ahora. Gov me dejó aquí, porque él y Afonso tienen unos pendientes que atender. Más tarde nos encontrarán en el bar," Explicó, mientras se frotaba las manos y soplaba en ellas ligeramente para amainar el frío.

"¿Cuándo vas a arreglar tu aparatejo?" Se quejó Francis, disgustado por tener que caminar en aquel clima. "Admito que es mejor ese trasto a andar caminando…"

Desde que el auto de Antonio se había averiado misteriosamente, el moreno se negó a pagar el costo exageradamente alto por la reparación y las piezas estropeadas, por lo que se las había arreglado para que Govert le sirviera de chofer mientras tanto. Francis aún no entendía cómo el moreno había logrado tal hazaña.

"¡No insultes a Lucrecia, ya te lo he dicho!" Hizo un puchero. "Estoy considerando seriamente ir a otro taller para que me den un precio, porque Kiku la verdad se está aprovechando de mi amabilidad."

"Yo creo que debes confiar en un trabajo de alta calidad, hecho por alguien de confianza," Francis no cabía en sí por la molestia. Encima de que lo sacó de su casa cuando estaba ocupado, ¡Antonio lo llevaba por la calle caminando! Habría que ser descarado.

"Además tienes el dinero," Zanjó Francis, intentando dar fin a ese tema. "Que no se te pegue la tacañería de Govert."

"Estoy _ahorrando_ , Francis," Antonio caminaba diligentemente hasta su destino. "No puedo gastar en cosas de mínima importancia."

"Pues no sé tú, pero yo daría lo que fuera para no tener que tomar esos endemoniados trenes todas las mañanas," Gruñó con mal humor, ya que los climas helados lo ponían de los nervios.

Antonio infló el pecho, orgulloso. "Diferentes percepciones."

Francis se burló de su amigo troglodita por creerse un intelectual solo por pronunciar una palabra larga.

.

Como se lo habían imaginado, Gilbert ya estaba en el bar para cuando ellos llegaron. Apenas entrando y ya lo habían divisado al fondo del local, extremo contrario a la barra, donde acostumbraban sentarse todo el tiempo luego de llevar por primera vez al albino con ellos. Por alguna razón, Gilbert se había mostrado reacio a sentarse en otra mesa, siempre dando como razones, o la perfecta calefacción o la buena ubicación.

En realidad se habían sentado ahí la primera vez que invitaron a Gilbert, solo porque el lugar estaba inusualmente lleno, ya que de positivo no tenía nada aquella mesa: estaba lejísimos de la barra, y por más activo que fuera el camarero, siempre tardaba con sus pedidos. Aunque sí era una parte cómoda respecto a la calefacción, por lo que Francis no se quejaba mucho, tampoco Antonio (solo porque era demasiado amable como para ello); el problema era Afonso, que nunca se callaba los comentarios negativos sobre aquella mesa.

"Hey, ustedes dos," Una voz conocida les llamó desde junto a la barra, antes de que se dirigieran a donde estaba su amigo esperándolos. Español y francés voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la fuente de aquel llamado: uno de los trabajadores del bar.

Era un muchacho de cabello lacio y rubio, que tenía una forma muy amanerada de hablar y comportarse. Los esperaba recargado en la barra, y al continuar hablando, se puso una mano en la cadera. "Gilbo de nuevo causó un alboroto por la dichosa mesa, y como es costumbre, no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión. ¡O sea, nos hace quedar mal con los clientes! De no ser porque ustedes se la viven aquí, ya—"

"¡Feliks!" De una puerta que estaba detrás de la barra, salió el bartender del lugar. Era un joven de cabello largo castaño, con apariencia de siempre tener jaqueca. "Disculpen su descortesía, Francis, también Antonio… es solo que está, preocupado, por la situación…"

Francis se disculpó en respuesta, muy apenado, explicando (como en antiguas situaciones parecidas) que Gilbert era muy expresivo respecto a lo que pensaba, y que no medía sus palabras.

Feliks soltó un bufido, molesto. "De eso nada. Antes no teníamos estos problemas cuando venía con—"

De nuevo se vio interrumpido el rubio, pues el bartender le tomó de la oreja y le siseó en señal de que se callara.

Algo curioso pasó cuando Francis llevó a Gilbert a ese bar por primera vez: los dependientes del lugar ya conocían al alemán, pero tanto éste último como los otros, se hacían de los oídos sordos cuando se inquiría sobre esta coincidencia.

"Dios mío, Toris, deberías dejar de interrumpirme cada cinco segundos," Se quejó el rubio mientras se frotaba ligeramente su adolorida oreja. "¡Pero bueno!" Se volvió hacia Francis y Antonio de nuevo. "Vale más que hablen con _él_ y le expliquen que no es dueño del lugar."

Con gesto indignado, Feliks se dio media vuelta mientras se movía ligeramente el cabello, y caminó hacia unos clientes que le llamaban.

Para ese entonces, Gilbert los veía impaciente desde su lugar, moviendo las piernas de forma incesante y algo desesperada. Aprovechando estos gestos y alegando que su amigo se enojaría, Francis se alejó de la barra con paso veloz, dejando al moreno a cargo de las disculpas. Antonio frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, y luego de maldecir para sus adentros al francés, sonrió y se preparó para hablar un poco con el bartender que sufría de ansiedad y problemas respiratorios.

"Hey Gilbert," Saludó Francis, sentándose junto a su amigo en el sillón que rodeaba la mesa, e intentando ignorar los pensamientos asesinos que Antonio le mandaba desde el otro lado del bar. "¿Esperaste mucho?"

El alemán inmediatamente se alejó de Francis, deslizándose por el asiento de cuero, y sin levantar la vista. Esa era la rutina de Gilbert cuando alguien se reunía a él junto a la mesa. "Ya te lo dijo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, con las manos bajo la mesa y frotándoselas incómodo. Seguía sin levantar la vista. "Ya me disculpé, además Adnan dijo que ya se iba. Feliks solo está exagerando."

Francis había aprendido que Gilbert usualmente no contestaba preguntas cuando se veía así de contrariado, así que el francés optó solo por darle una palmada en el hombro. "¡Vamos, ya deja esa cara larga, que me pones de malas!" Sonrió, con intenciones de animarlo. "Si tú dices que no fue para tanto, te lo creo."

Gilbert devolvió la sonrisa, por fin volteando hacia Francis. "¡Sabía que tú si entenderías, Francis! No eres como los demás, que solo me cuestionan y no me escuchan, y me ven con caras raras y… ¡y dicen que no soy genial! No hablo de Luddy, él sí que entiende… ¡pero otros no entienden! ¡Pero tú sí entiendes! ¿Lo entiendes, cierto? Yo soy genial, ¿verdad?" El muchacho ya sonreía radiante de nuevo, y veía a Francis expectante.

"Claro que sí, amigo mío," Sonrió con su encanto de siempre; ese mismo encanto del que Arthur se reía con sorna. _Joder_ , siempre pensando en ese… "Pero me temo que no cualquiera lo comprende. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo harían, si de vez en cuando te conformaras con, no sé… ¿sentarte en otra mesa además de esta?"

Listo, lo había hecho. Había tocado el tema tabú. La sonrisa de Gilbert se fue borrando poco a poco, pero no del todo. La última vez que Afonso hizo un comentario parecido, el albino soltó un berrinche sobre la importancia de las rutinas y sobre cómo el portugués no entendía su «genial vida». ¿Pero qué se le podía hacer? Solo era un comentario inocente, eso era todo.

"Yo…" El «genial Gilbert» se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Francis esperó que la bomba llegara, por lo que le pareció una eternidad. El alemán ponderaba en silencio y su vaivén de piernas no se detenía. "Creo… que puedo intentarlo."

Francis se quedó atónito. Ganó compostura, para preguntar: "¿De verdad?"

Como si no fuera la gran cosa (que ciertamente no lo era), Gilbert se encogió de hombros y sonrió amplio. Sus ojos ligeramente rojos, brillaban. "¡Claro! Si tú lo dices, no debería ser algo malo."

"¡Exacto, exacto! Puedes confiar en mí," Exclamó, feliz. Su yo del pasado nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez se mostraría tan eufórico, por el simple hecho de persuadir a alguien para hacer lo correcto en situaciones sociales básicas, como si de un niño se tratase.

Al ver a su amigo tan alegre, Gilbert Beilschmidt se elogió para sus adentros. ¡Había respondido bien! Francis siempre era muy comprensivo, pero muchas veces en el pasado había errado sus respuestas con otras personas, y le había tocado vivir muchos malos ratos por eso. Por fortuna, antes de recordar aquellos malos ratos con detalle, Antonio llegó junto a ellos y le dio un golpe a Francis en la mollera.

"¡Gracias por eso, Bonnefoy!" Dijo, mientras se sentaba de forma descuidada. "¡Me dejaste tratando con el neurótico ese!"

"¡Te lo mereces!" Respondió Francis ipso facto. "¡Mira que traerme aquí _caminando_ …! ¡No me hagas reír!"

"¿Vives en carro o qué? Muy bien puedes usar esas piernas flacuchas tuyas, ¡que el ejercicio ya te hace falta!"

Los amigos continuaron discutiendo, y Gilbert los miró atentamente. Le parecía fascinante cómo ellos podían decirse ese tipo de cosas, y nunca terminar en una pelea seria. Él había dicho pequeñeces más insignificantes, que le habían ganado peleas idiotas.

También le parecía fascinante, que podía reír de lo que sea que le pareciera divertido, y ni Francis ni Antonio se enojarían ni dirían cosas como «eso fue imprudente» o «qué irrespetuoso» (citando a sus _queridísimas_ abuela y madre).

"Ah, por cierto, Gilbert," Antonio pausó su riña con Francis, levantando una mano por un momento frente a la cara del francés. "¿Viste el documental sobre canarios que pasó la otra noche en el canal ese de naturaleza? ¡Me recordó tanto a ti!"

Pero lo que sin duda le parecía más fascinante, era poder hablar de cosas que le interesaban, con personas a las que les podía llamar amigos.

.

Había pasado apenas un rato desde que cierta discusión se calmó y unas bebidas llegaron, cuando Afonso entró por la puerta del bar y saludó a todo cuanto se encontró a su paso hasta arribar justo a la mesa que ya tan bien conocía.

"Hey, monstruos, qué tal la tarde," Afonso se sentó junto a Antonio con pereza, casi cayéndole arriba, y logrando que Gilbert se quejara con un gruñido por el poco espacio que estaba quedando alrededor de la mesa. Tomó el primer vaso que vio a su alcance, y le dio un trago. Hizo una mueca de asco, pero luchó contra sí mismo para tragar el contenido y no empezar a escuchar un sermón del alemán sobre la limpieza y el orden. "¿Qué puta mierda es esto?" Lloriqueó, asqueado.

"Pues una michelada con jugo de tomate, claro está," Antonio le arrebató su vaso, y se acabó el contenido de un solo trago. "Nadie te tiene tomando lo que no es tuyo," Dijo, desafiante.

"Mierda, Antonio, ¿qué no puedes vivir sin tomates? El italiano ese de verdad te dejó un trauma…"

El aura de superioridad que había tomado Antonio antes, se derrumbó un poco. Volteó hacia Afonso, con una escalofriante y falsa sonrisa en el rostro. "Ya te he dicho que no hables de eso, ¿no es cierto?"

Afonso sonrió de forma macabra. "Bueno, es verdad que antes ya te gustaban los tomates pero desde que—"

"¡ _Ya vale, capullo, he entendido_!" Lo interrumpió Antonio en su natal español. "Joder, eres un pesado…"

Francis sabía la historia de Antonio y el famoso italiano, pero no le daba mucha importancia, pues las relaciones son algo que van y vienen. Antonio sí que le daba importancia, pero no tanto por el dolor de la separación, sino por el bien de su actual interés amoroso. Cosa que a Francis _tampoco_ le importaba, por lo que cambió de tema bruscamente: "Oye Afonso, ayer fui a hacer mi tarea de fotografía, y algo me intrigó…"

Sin prisa, Francis les contó su desventura en el _tattoo parlour_ , y le habló a Afonso sobre las razones de Arthur para dejar la escuela.

"¿Es cierto lo que me dijo?" Preguntó finalmente, curioso.

Antes de responder, Afonso rió un poco por el arduo interés que le ponía Francis a todo eso. "Ah, sí, por supuesto. Era el mejor de la clase; un total nerdo, gruñón, torpe con la socialización, y muy exigente con los maestros," Se encogió de hombros, y estiró el brazo para quitarle a Francis su bebida. Al francés no le importó. "Empecé a hablarle porque necesitaba ayuda con unas ecuaciones que el _zombie_ simplemente no explicaba bien," Cualquiera que hablara por lo menos media hora con Afonso, sabía que el _zombie_ era un profesor al que él, y otro puñado de estudiantes, le tenían rencor. "Es difícil acercarte a él, porque prefiere no meterse en los problemas que rondan como telenovela por la escuela, pero en realidad él necesitaba un amigo… aunque no lo acepte."

Por unos cuantos instantes, los tres muchachos presentes pudieron ver el rostro de Afonso al hablar de algo serio; era un espectáculo que rivalizaba a todo lo desagradable y mundano. Sin embargo Francis le ponía más atención a lo que estaba contando, y no a sus gracias. Pensó en un Arthur solitario, con aire desolado y nada desafiante como el actual. De alguna forma, le resultó muy fácil imaginárselo.

"Cuando dejó la escuela, todo tipo de rumores se expandieron, dignos de una noticia tal como lo era un estudiante estrella dejando tirada su carrera," El aire burlesco de Afonso volvió a él, mientras recordaba alguna cosa ridícula. "Uno de los mejores rumores decía que el director en persona fue a pedirle de rodillas a su casa que volviera a la escuela, ¿no te suena de nada?" Preguntó al final, entre risas.

"Para nada," Respondió Francis, totalmente ajeno a los problemas en la escuela, y más hablando de una facultad tan alejada de la suya. Ciertamente, se consideraba interesado en los chismorreos y ese tipo de cosas viles, pero solo porque vivía con dos ancianos que no tuvieron oportunidad de apreciar las dichas del estudio en su juventud, y su único entretenimiento era hablar sobre la muchachita de la otra calle que recientemente había quedado embarazada de su padrastro.

"Yo sí me enteré," Comentó Gilbert de forma entusiasta.

"Por fin, alguien que habla mi idioma," Dijo Afonso con sarcasmo.

Gilbert juntó las cejas, y decidió ignorar ese comentario. "Todos hablaban de eso, ¡así que él es el famoso «loco de los tatuajes»! Antonio, ¿por qué le dices loco? Si es tan inteligente no creo que sea loco. Aunque he leído que muchos científicos tenían ciertos comportamientos—" Gilbert se interrumpió a sí mismo. "Creo que nunca me haría un tatuaje, seguro debe ser horrible…"

"Yo creo que sería horrible tener tu cerebro," Dijo Afonso, esta vez sin sarcasmo.

Francis, que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, volvió en sí para hablar por su amigo alemán, que parecía estar cavilando con cuidado cómo reaccionar ante la hostilidad de Afonso. "Ya, hombre, no molestes a Gilbert. Esto se quedó en que todo el mundo supo los rumores, ¿y?"

"Pues nada, ya te imaginarás el desastre cuando se enteraron de que el cerebrito había abierto un _tattoo parlour_ ," Prosiguió con su relato de forma natural, como si no hubiera existido una intromisión espontánea. "Arthur era popular con las escasas chicas en mis clases, pues como sabes, «la inteligencia mata cejas» para esos raros especímenes femeninos," Afonso rió de forma patética por su propio chiste. "Aunque para todo lo que no sean números, Arthur es un idiota."

Francis anotó mentalmente cada detalle, más intrigado entre más se movía aquella asquerosa lengua portuguesa.

"Pero de momento no necesita ninguna inteligencia el cabrón, pues con solo el rollo de los tatuajes ya están todas mojando las _panties_ por él," Un brillo malicioso se coló en los ojos verdes de Afonso. "Creo que tú las entiendes respecto a eso, Francis…"

"Qué gracioso," Francis suspiró y frunció el entrecejo. Hasta ahí había llegado el informe de Afonso. "No esperaba que soltaras tanta información, creí que a Arthur no le gustaba la gente chismosa…"

"¡Imagínate!" Rió. "Si me pagas, puedo decirte con quien fue su primera vez, y hasta puedo conseguir una lista con sus fetiches," Guiñó un ojo de forma descarada, para dejar más en claro que él hacía lo que le daba la gana cuando le daba la gana.

"Preferiría que te callaras la boca."

"Apoyo la noción," Comentó Gilbert, algo molesto porque el camarero no se acercaba a atenderlos de nuevo, pues su vaso ya estaba vacío. "¡Pero qué mal servicio! Y dicen que yo los hago quedar mal, qué valor…"

"Oye Afonso, ¿y Govert dónde quedó?" Preguntó Antonio, que había estado en la novena nube por un rato.

"Ya sabes que no le gusta gastar más de lo necesario en nada. Luego vendrá por nosotros, como siempre."

"¿Sigue con lo de dejar el vicio?" Preguntó Francis de repente.

"Desde que Emma le dijo que estaba preocupada por él y su salud, intenta lo que puede," Afonso suspiró y recargó todo su peso en el respaldo del asiento. "Cree que no me doy cuenta de cuando fuma a escondidas en la noche."

"Si se está engañando a sí mismo, déjalo," Antonio se levantó un poco y llamó al camarero de forma escandalosa. Gilbert empezó a decirle que si no lo hacía alguien pronto, él mismo iba ir y decirle al afeminado ese que antes de quejarse de sus clientes, aprendiera a atenderlos.

"Es tu culpa de un principio, por sentarte hasta el fondo del culo del diablo," Se quejó Afonso.

Mientras ellos discutían, Francis permanecía en silencio pensando y formulándose todas esas teorías que tanto odiaba pero era incapaz de ignorar. Poco a poco las cosas caían en su lugar, especialmente las razones de la personalidad hostil de Arthur; aparentemente sus comportamientos eran una forma de defensa personal, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las personas.

Cuando Feliks se acercó con más bebidas, Francis ya había concluido que había valido la pena aplazar un poco su tarea a cambio de información. Era una lástima que aún no resolvía el misterio que más le intrigaba, el de aquella noche en que Arthur salió a emborracharse sin razón aparente a mitades de semana, pero Francis era paciente, y podía soportar un poco de intriga.

* * *

Notas:

Sigo viva, lo juro.

Ésta parte tardó, pues además de que la uni me tiene contra la espada y la pared, participé en inktober y la verdad no tuve tiempo de nada más en mi vida.

A quien siga leyendo esto, muchas gracias. Si me dejan algún comentario de lo que sea seré muy feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

VI.

El día en que Francis debía presentar su tarea de fotografía, se despertó tarde y no alcanzó a tomar el primer autobús de la mañana. Después, en el tren, junto a él se sentó una pareja a la que no parecía importarle dar muestras de afecto en público. Eso, sumado a que el clima de esa mañana marcó el primer cambio notable en el frío, y Francis no podía más que pensar en que ese día se levantó de la cama con el pie equivocado.

Llegó con la moral por los suelos (además de tarde) a su primera clase, por lo que recibió una grata y muy _inesperada_ sorpresa cuando el profesor Yao Wang aplaudió ligeramente ante su exposición. Hasta entonces, Wang no había mostrado nada más allá de aburrimiento por las presentaciones.

De la clase salió aturdido, y en medio de su estupefacción, llamó al número de la única persona que en todo momento lo escuchaba sin importar qué tan estúpido fuera el tema en cuestión.

"¡Hola, Francis!" Saludó Gilbert con entusiasmo desde el otro lado de la línea. En el fondo, se escuchaban muchas voces y ruido de sillas.

"¿Te interrumpo?"

"Oh, no, estoy en la cafetería, ¿qué pasó?"

"Nada malo, no te preocupes," Suspiró, y emprendió camino al lugar donde su amigo se encontraba. "Solo... a Wang le gustó mucho mi presentación y—"

"¡Eso es genial!" Exclamó, más feliz de lo que Francis hubiera esperado. "¡Hay que celebrarlo! ¿Dónde estás?"

"No es para tanto," Francis rió, cautivado por el interés de Gilbert. "Voy rumbo a la cafetería, espérame ahí."

Y a Francis no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando se encontró a su amigo alemán esperándolo afuera de la cafetería, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tampoco se habría sorprendido si resultaba con una o dos costillas rotas después del abrazo de oso que recibió como felicitación

"¿Y entonces? ¿Cuándo es la presentación?" Preguntó el alemán ya con el ánimo más tranquilo.

Francis sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Mi trabajo no será presentado."

Los ojos claros con curiosos rastros de rojo que tenía el albino se abrieron cómicamente ante la revelación. "Lo siento, yo pensé... dijiste que le había gustado mucho, y..."

Había ocurrido anteriormente que Francis notaba a su amigo contrariado debido a ciertas circunstancias en las que uno normalmente solo diría: «vaya, me equivoqué». En vez de eso, Gilbert a veces actuaba como si acabara de cometer el peor crimen contra su consciencia.

"Le gustó, le gustó mucho," Aseguró Francis, mientras entraban a la cafetería. "Es solo que por su mero gusto no podía evaluarme. Algunos presentaron mejores tomas, y eso..."

La atención del albino cambió casi de inmediato hacia el tema nuevo. "¿Y cómo se sabe si son mejores?"

"No estoy seguro... no sé mucho del tema," Francis se mostró algo inseguro. "Creo que es por lo que transmitían sus fotografías."

"Como... ¿sentimientos?" El francés asintió, y Gilbert continuó su interrogatorio. "¿Entonces sentiste algo al ver sus fotografías?"

Con una mano en la barbilla, Francis lo consideró y eventualmente negó. "No soy muy bueno para esto de las fotos..."

"¿Entonces quién debía sentir algo?" Si se tratara de otra persona, Francis habría tomado aquellas preguntas como burlas, sin embargo Gilbert se veía genuinamente interesado.

"Supongo que es obvio que el profesor."

"¿Pero no dijiste antes que por su mero gusto no puede evaluar?"

Francis fue tomado por sorpresa ante aquel razonamiento tan coherente. "Debe tomar en cuenta lo técnico, también..."

"¿Y no pusiste todo tu empeño en la preparación? Yo sé que sí, ¿entonces por qué—?" Gilbert entonces se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se alborotó el cabello. "No entiendo esto para nada, me estoy confundiendo."

Francis rió por el simple hecho de dar una retroalimentación para señalar que estaba prestando atención, sin embargo no podía pensar en algo para responder. Todos los razonamientos de su amigo eran tan simples, y a pesar de todo, tan ciertos, que Francis se encontró cada vez más perdido de lo que ya estaba.

"Quizás..." Empezó, tentativamente. "Es porque ellos pusieron algún sentimiento extra al tomar sus fotos, mientras que yo solo las tomé por terminar mi tarea..."

"¿Y cómo puede saber eso el profesor?"

Francis empezaba a inquietarse cada vez más por las preguntas aparentemente inocentes que hacía el alemán. Como respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

"Por esto prefiero las ciencias exactas," Gilbert dejó escapar un suspiro y se recargó hacia atrás, en el respaldo de su silla. "Todo esto es tan... ¿cómo se dice?"

"¿Subjetivo?"

"¡Sí, eso!" De nueva cuenta, se inclinó hacia enfrente, con ambos codos sobre la mesa en que estaban. Casi aplastaba su sombrero de pescador en el proceso (el que siempre usaba para resguardar su pálida piel del sol), pero no le prestó atención. Movía las manos al hablar, y Francis no pudo sino recordar a Arthur haciendo ademanes curiosos. "Feli es el que siempre lo menciona, porque le gusta pintar."

Francis alzó una ceja tras lo anterior, y no se pudo resistir al preguntar: "¿Quién es Feli?"

Gilbert consideró la pregunta un momento, y al contestar, Francis notó que el alemán empezó a agitar sus piernas ligeramente. "Es un amigo de Luddy."

Suspiró derrotado, y decidió ignorar el tema, pues sabía que si preguntaba más de igual forma Gilbert respondería solo pequeños datos que en realidad no daban respuesta a sus incógnitas, ya que Francis tampoco sabía con claridad quién era "Luddy", a pesar de que con anterioridad ya había cuestionado a Gilbert sobre eso.

"A mí también me gusta pintar," Dijo para cambiar de tema, lo cual funcionó, pues Gilbert se interesó inmediatamente en ello.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué pintas? Feli pinta retratos y flores, con gouache y acrílico, ¿qué usas tú?" Preguntó emocionado. "Una vez, me pintó con un traje de caballero teutón, ¡le quedó genial!"

"Se escucha genial," Asintió, enternecido por la forma en que su amigo (de, por cierto, más de veinte años) se expresaba; pero sintiéndose como un tonto justo después, por la irrelevancia en su conexión de pensamientos. "Yo utilizo acuarelas, más que nada," Los ojos de Gilbert brillaron con curiosidad. "Aunque estoy un poco oxidado y mi técnica no es la gran cosa."

"¿Por qué?"

"No he tenido mucho tiempo disponible para dedicarme a eso," Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y no extrañas pintar?"

"Pues claro," Francis se quedó pensando un momento en su bloc de dibujo, en la sensación de cada movimiento de la brocha contra el papel y la pintura expandiéndose en gotas de agua… "En vacaciones podré volver a hacerlo."

Gilbert sonrió, complacido con la afirmación de su amigo. "¿Tienes alguna clase después?"

"Hoy no, el maestro dijo que faltaría."

"¡Vamos al _café_ entonces!" Se puso de pie, y tomó una muñeca de Francis para indicarle que lo siguiera.

Francis hizo un puchero, pero permitió que Gilbert lo llevara con él. "¿Por qué…? Esperaba no tener que ver a ese español chismoso en un tiempo…"

"Aunque digas eso, ¡yo sé que lo quieres mucho!" Rió de esa forma siseante y rara suya. "Además, debe saber las buenas noticias."

El francés decidió callarse un último comentario que arruinara las expectativas de Gilbert, pero estaba completamente _seguro_ de que a Antonio no le importaría en lo más mínimo su desempeño con la tarea.

.

"Sí, qué bien," Dijo Antonio por inercia sin permitir siquiera que Gilbert terminara de contarle los hechos. El español se encontraba en la barra principal, y rápidamente ponía en orden algunos platillos en una bandeja. "Emma, ¿ya están listos esos _waffles_?" preguntó mientras salía de la barra, a lo que la muchacha le respondió afirmativamente desde la cocina.

Aprovechando esa intervención, Gilbert se dirigió a ella: "¡Emma! ¡A Francis le fue muy bien en su tarea de fotografía!"

"¡Vaya, qué bien!" Emma se asomó apenas por el ventanal que daba a la cocina, y le mostró a Gilbert una radiante sonrisa, pero inmediatamente se olvidó de eso y continuó con su labor.

El alemán regresó derrotado a la mesa donde Francis y Afonso hablaban, ajenos y desinteresados de las respuestas que habían dado los encargados del café.

"Sí, terminamos bien," Estaba diciendo Afonso. "Solo espero que la cosas no sean muy incómodas entre nosotros de ahora en adelante, pues llevamos algunas clases juntos."

"De cualquier forma, será mejor que dejes esa cara de animal lastimado," Francis hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras hablaba. "Es desconcertante verte decaído, y más por una chica."

"Vaya, discúlpame por tener _sentimientos,_ señor insensible," El portugués frunció el ceño con desprecio, sin embargo se le notó un cambio positivo en su actitud antes depresiva. "No servirías de psicólogo."

"Es una suerte que no _quiero_ ser psicólogo."

"Afonso, ¿necesitas atención psicológica?" Gilbert preguntó mientras tomaba asiento junto al joven.

"Ya llegó el entrometido éste…"

"¿Sabes de alguien que pueda ayudar en eso, Gil?" Preguntó Francis casi inmediatamente, para que su amigo no le tomara mucha importancia al comentario de Afonso.

"Bueno, Braginsky es un buen terapeuta," Respondió, para después agregar presuroso: "O eso me han dicho…"

"Pues Braginsky se va quedar con las ganas, ya que _mi_ dinero no pasará a su cartera ni de broma," Dijo Afonso, a la defensiva.

"La atención psicológica es gratuita para los estudiantes," Habló la cálida y melodiosa voz de Emma, mientras en su mesa les dejaba un plato con papas sazonadas.

"¡Cierto!" Concedió Gilbert de inmediato, para después levantarse rápido y ayudar a Emma con la bandeja atiborrada de bebidas que llevaba en la otra mano, pues estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

Emma sonrió con cariño y agradeció a Gilbert una vez pudo tomar correctamente la bandeja. Después, volteó hacia Afonso y le dirigió una mirada de enojo. No era su intención mostrarse de verdad disgustada, por lo que la mueca solo ayudó a que todos los presentes pensaran en lo linda que se veía haciendo pucheros. "¡Afonso, no seas grosero con Gil! Te está dando su opinión ya que está _preocupado_ por ti, ¿no ves que has estado lloriqueando por buen rato?"

"El jodido alemán puede meterse en sus asuntos."

Francis estuvo a punto de, por primera vez, decirle a Afonso de manera seria que parara con su mala actitud hacia Gilbert, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano tomándolo de la camisa.

"Está bien, no se preocupen," Dijo Gilbert, algo tímido, lo cual era raro en él. "Lovi siempre es así conmigo, estoy acostumbrado, ¡y no me molesta en realidad! Sé que no es su intención ser grosero, seguro Afonso también..."

Todos se tragaron sus palabras al instante. Afonso, quien seguramente habría protestado por lo anterior, se quedó algo desconcertado, justo como Emma. Ambos veían a Gilbert con interrogantes dibujadas en sus caras, y Francis comprendía sus razones, ya que él estaba igual. Seguro Afonso pensaba lo mismo que él, mientras Emma solo tenía curiosidad de saber de quién hablaba el alemán. Tragó saliva, y se animó a preguntar: "¿De verdad…? Gil… ¿Quién es Lovi?" Con voz queda y tentativa.

Gilbert se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando, y al final respondió: "Es el hermano mayor de Feli."

Para Afonso y Emma eso no tuvo un significado mayor, pero para Francis todo encajó de repente, y se sintió todo un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Culpó a su desidia y holgazanería, ya que no mantenía contacto constante con sus primos italianos desde hace años, a pesar de estar viviendo en la _misma_ ciudad. Claro, que aquella aventura entre uno de sus primos y Antonio no contaba como «mantener contacto».

"Bien, el deber llama, ¡Tony a veces es simplemente _inútil_!" Dijo Emma después de unos instantes, sonriendo de forma algo incómoda. Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse, se volvió hacia Francis. "¿Puedes venir dentro de poco? Casi lo olvidaba, hay algo que debo decirte."

Ya al marcharse, Antonio empezaba a llamarla desde la cocina, y la muchacha suspiró con fuerza.

"¿Entonces estás triste, Afonso?" Preguntó Gilbert una vez estuvieron solos.

"Su novia terminó con él," Dijo Francis de inmediato.

Afonso le dedicó una mueca de asco, para después negar con la cabeza. "¿Y te quejas de Toño? Tú eres igual de chismoso."

"Es normal estar triste por una perdida, ¡pero no te preocupes, aún tienes a Govert!" Gilbert sonrió esperanzado.

El portugués casi se cae de la silla del brinco que dio en su lugar. Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas, y Francis no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna. "¡¿Qué jodidos dices?!"

Gilbert ladeó la cabeza cuan cachorro confundido. "Pues… que aún tienes a Govert."

"¡No, imbécil! ¿ _Por qué_ lo dices? ¿Qué tiene de relevante?" Afonso, agresiva y visiblemente, se puso a la defensiva. Parecía conmocionado, indignado incluso. Francis sabía que su reacción no era debido a la implicación detrás del comentario de Gilbert, sino por el hecho de que el alemán se lo _dijo_ de forma natural.

"Pues ustedes están siempre juntos, yo pensé—"

"¡No pienses!"

Justo en ese momento, Govert entró por la puerta del _café_ , con su hermano menor Henri detrás de él. En cuanto los divisó en su mesa, Henri le indicó a su hermano con una seña, y cuando Afonso se dio cuenta su rostro fue tomando un tono cada vez más profundo de carmesí. Mientras los hermanos se acercaban, el portugués se inclinó hacia Gilbert, y de la forma más amenazante que pudo, siseó: "Más te vale que no digas _nada_ de eso frente a él, ¿me escuchas?"

Gilbert se quedó confundido, pero asintió. Volteó hacia Francis en busca de apoyo.

"Tranquilo, solo ignora eso, yo iré con Emma un momento," Al decir eso el francés se puso de pie, y luego de saludar a los recién llegados, se dirigió a la cocina.

La cocina del café no era pequeña, pero estaba tan llena de recipientes de cocina, ingredientes aquí y allá, que parecía un muy reducido espacio. Francis llegó hasta ella pasando por la barra principal como si fuera dueño del lugar, para después asomarse por el arco de la puerta, y encontrarse a Emma yendo de aquí para acá, mientras murmuraba para sí misma: "¡No puedo creerlo, mantener esta cocina en movimiento es imposible! ¡Y Tony se niega a contratar a otra persona!"

Francis resopló, divertido, para dar a conocer a Emma su presencia antes de hablar: "Se le está pegando lo tacaño de Govert, creo que deberías prohibir que anden juntos. Ni siquiera quiere arreglar su cacharro."

"¡Sigue diciendo que está ahorrando!" Emma levantó las tapaderas de unos recipientes en la estufa, y volteó unos panqueques con movimientos expertos. "¡Y no me quiere decir para qué!"

"Sí, me dijo lo mismo," Francis pensó unos momentos y recordó algo que tenía su curiosidad desde hace tiempo. "Está lleno de secretos últimamente, ¿sabes cómo hizo para que Govert sea su chofer personal?"

Ante eso, Emma dejó de fruncir el entrecejo, y sonrió con ilusión. "Oh, no te sorprenderá," Rió un poco, y volteó hacia Francis, hablando un poco más bajo. "Descubrió _por fin_ que Gov tiene un punto débil por Afonso, y a cambio de no hablar, mi hermano le ayuda con los mandados."

"¿Por qué jodidos Govert aceptó eso? Es obvio que Afonso está estúpido por él," Francis no pudo evitar su lenguaje vulgar; Emma ya estaba acostumbrada, así que rió como si nada.

"Afonso tenía novia, ¿no? Mi hermano no quería meterse en eso."

" _Tenía_ , tú lo has dicho," Francis sonrió con malicia, y Emma le devolvió el gesto.

"¡Exacto! ¿No es genial?" La muchacha estaba ahora preparando unos _lattes_ con destreza, a pesar de continuar centrada en el chisme. "Ahora los tortolitos pueden ser felices, ¡y Toño tendrá que arreglar a Lucrecia! Aprovecharé y le voy a _exigir_ un nuevo empleado aquí, me estoy volviendo _loca_."

Francis se desconcertó un poco, hasta que recordó que Lucrecia era el auto viejo de Antonio. "¿Qué te parece si te ayudo yo? Así no tienes que molestarte en buscar personas que no conoces, y soy confiado en mis habilidades culinarias."

"¿De verdad?" El rostro de la joven se iluminó. "¿No estás muy ocupado con la escuela?"

Francis se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. "Este semestre no me aceptaron la solicitud de la beca educativa, así que estoy algo falto de plata."

"¡Perfecto, me ayudarías muchísimo!" Emma sonó una campanilla que indicaba a Antonio una orden lista. "Ah, cierto, te dije que vinieras porque tengo algo importante que decirte."

"¿Sobre qué?"

La joven esperó a que Antonio llegara por la comida y se retirara, para inclinarse hacia Francis. "Estuve pensando en lo que me preguntaste… sobre por qué Arthur bebería en un día de trabajo y eso…"

"¿Fue por un aniversario de que lo rechazaste o algo?" Francis preguntó sin poder resistir el impulso. Emma se retiró, asombrada, pestañeando rápidamente.

"¿Te lo dijo?"

"No, no, para nada," El francés sonrió, y tuvo el descaro de mostrar una mirada inocente. "Solo lo supuse; no fue muy difícil."

"Pues… sí, te quería comentar algo así," Asintió, mientras veía la siguiente orden que debía preparar. "Al principio me pareció algo egocéntrico pensar que se pusiera a beber y sufrir por algo así, a pesar de haber pasado ya años, pero Arthur es muy emocional, y solo… no sé. Como parecías interesado, supuse que querrías saberlo."

Francis sonrió una vez más. "Sí, gracias por confirmar mis sospechas."

"Aún me siento un poco mal por eso, ¿sabes?" Dijo en un murmullo, cabizbaja. "Malinterpretó mi actitud hacia él, y pensó que quería algo serio… Ya viste su reacción al encontrarnos el otro día; tan alarmado solo por verme… me duele el pensar que incluso ahora sufra por el pasado."

Francis asintió, acompañado de un tirón de dolor en su estómago. Se dio cuenta de que a él también le dolía pensar en eso, a pesar de no gustarle la idea, y se encontró por primera vez en su vida sintiendo algo parecido a _desprecio_ por Emma. Al instante en que reconoció la emoción, la hizo a un lado pensando en lo absurdo que era resentir a alguien que claramente también sufría por sus acciones del pasado.

"Francis, quiero pedirte un favor," Emma lo vio con ojos verdes cristalinos, llenos de esperanza. Francis asintió en silencio, y la muchacha continuó. "Arthur es muy sensible, aunque no quiera aceptarlo e intente mostrarse fuerte… Por eso, si buscas estar con él solo por una ocasión, por favor no lo hagas. Tengo mucho tiempo sin hablar con él, pero lo conozco. Sé que lo lastimaría."

Francis no sabía por qué razón sentirse más consternado: el hecho de que Emma insinuó que estaba interesado en Arthur, o que afirmara que Francis alguna vez lo lastimaría. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Emma lo interrumpió: "Ni siquiera lo intentes. Sé de dónde viene tu repentino interés, pero no intentaré saber tus intenciones. Simplemente te estoy dando un consejo."

Las palabras dejaron de fluir entre ellos por un momento. Emma se concentró en la comida que preparaba, y Francis repasaba en su mente todo lo que le acababan de decir.

"¿Qué tal si cambió? ¿Qué tal si es él quien me lastima a _mí,_ de forma deliberada?" Una vez lo dijo, Francis se arrepintió. Nunca había tenido una conversación así de seria sobre sus verdaderos pensamientos, con nadie. Usualmente ocultaba todo detrás de su bonita sonrisa, pero no pudo evitarlo. Arthur simplemente no se alejaba de sus pensamientos, aunque era por mucho una de las personas más egocéntricas que Francis había conocido, y no parecía mostrar mucha consideración por otros.

Sin embargo, Emma sonrió amplio, como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta exacta. "Te puedo asegurar que eso nunca pasará. Puede llegar a parecer muy grosero, pero simplemente no sabe cómo expresarse cuando está nervioso. Nunca lastimaría a nadie intencionalmente."

Francis sonrió como respuesta, demostrando (por una vez) la incertidumbre que sentía de verdad. No duró mucho, pues inmediatamente puso una de sus máscaras despreocupadas en su rostro y sonrió burlón a la muchacha. "De repente me estás dando consejos de amor, a pesar de que a ti no te va mucho mejor en esa materia."

Emma se sonrojó, comprendiendo la insinuación de Francis. Por reflejo, la joven volteó hacia Antonio, quien atendía a sus clientes con una calmada y amistosa sonrisa. Después, suspiró. "Creo que todos nosotros tenemos serios problemas con el amor. Quizás solo Gilbert se salve de eso."

"No lo creo," Respondió Francis de inmediato. "Todo el mundo tiene problemas con el amor, pero, ¿qué mejor que vivir en París para resolverlos?"

"La ciudad del amor, ¿cierto?" Emma rió, para después rodar los ojos divertida.

Francis se quedó un poco más con ella, para después regresar a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Pensó que quizás estaría más deprimido ya que su trabajo no fue aceptado para la presentación, pero se sentía de buen humor. Rió con Gilbert, se quejó de Afonso y le pregunto a Govert cómo le iba. Su plática con Emma le ayudó a permanecer positivo lo restante del día, hasta que decidió pertinente regresar a casa. De alguna forma también le obligó a aceptar que su interés en Arthur estaba lejos de ser simplemente una curiosidad inocente, lo cual lo orilló a estar frente al _tattoo parlour_ una vez más, esa misma tarde. Lástima que su conversación con Emma le hizo olvidar también la _horrible_ actitud que Arthur mostraba hacia él.

"Creí que nuestro acuerdo era: te ayudo, y te desapareces de mi vista," El dueño del lugar estaba barriendo las hojas acumuladas afuera, las cuales eran traídas por el viento en aquella temporada otoñal. Llevaba (por fin) ropa adecuada para la temporada, aunque usaba sandalias, junto con su perpetuo ceño fruncido.

"En realidad prometí no volver a molestarte," Francis respondió con calma, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda. "Y no tengo intención de molestarte, por ahora."

"Tu presencia me molesta," Dijo, como un hecho, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Francis hizo como si no hubiera escuchado lo último. "Mi presentación no será exhibida. Lo siento, pero no te conseguí esa publicidad."

Arthur pareció sorprendido, sin embargo Francis no supo si fue por el hecho de haberse mostrado cortés con él, o si fue porque su tarea no fue aceptada. Mucho más probable la primera.

"Te dije que no necesitaba ninguna publicidad," Su tono era frío, pero Francis pudo haber jurado que Arthur intentaba sonar reconfortante.

Aún ignorando sus aportaciones, Francis siguió. "A Wang le gustó mucho mi trabajo de igual forma, así que gracias por ayudarme."

De nuevo, Arthur se mostró sorprendido, abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes y viendo a Francis directamente. Por un momento, Francis bajó la vista, sintiéndose expuesto por mostrar gratitud hacia alguien tan altivo como Arthur. Al no recibir respuesta, Francis se obligó a ver al tatuado de nuevo, intentando poner en su rostro alguna mueca de desagrado; la cual no llegó, pues Arthur seguía viéndolo estupefacto, sus brazos aun cruzados pero con poca fuerza, y un curioso rubor extendiéndose por su rostro.

Pareció darse cuenta de su expresión, pues se recuperó al instante en que Francis iba abrir la boca para decir algo (algo no muy elocuente, seguro). "¿Es todo? Preferiría que te fueras ya, espantas a mis clientes," Arthur habló de forma tosca y gruñona, sin embargo el apenas perceptible rubor seguía en su rostro.

Francis sonrió, complacido por la reacción de bochorno que causó en Arthur Kirkland. "No veo a nadie cerca además de mí," Dijo, levantando una ceja, y disfrutando la forma en que el joven frente a él se meneaba nerviosamente. Todo lo que había comentado Emma hasta ahora sobre Arthur siendo alguien sensible parecía tener _tanto_ sentido.

Al parecer Arthur se dio cuenta de que Francis no planeaba ceder esta vez a sus exigencias, por lo que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su tienda. Abrió la puerta, más no entró. Arthur se quedó en la entrada, y volteó de reojo hacia Francis con una expresión de hastío en el rostro. "No tienes nada que agradecerme, imbécil. Yo no fui el que tomó las fotos. El trabajo lo hiciste tú; toma el crédito debido."

Y entró entonces a su establecimiento, dejando a Francis ahí, confundido, y pensando en que Arthur Kirkland de verdad le había dicho algo _amable_ por una vez.

VII.

Francis se quedó frente al _tattoo parlour_ por unos minutos después de que Arthur hubiera desaparecido tras un leve portazo. Caminó despacio por aquellos callejones, viendo los aparadores de las tiendas, sin prestar atención en realidad, perdido en recordar el rubor en las mejillas del tatuado gruñón. Compró un pan con la señora tuerta y se lo comió de un bocado.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la parada de autobuses, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de Gilbert.

"¡Francis! ¿Dónde estás?" El muchacho se escuchaba distorsionado por muchos ruidos fuertes, de la forma en que se escucha cuando se va corriendo y el viento choca contra el recibidor del teléfono. Francis apenas le empezaba a contar a Gilbert lo que había pasado (emocionado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo), cuando Gilbert lo interrumpió. "¡Dime dónde, dime! ¡No quiero ir a casa! No supe a quién—, ¿dónde estás?"

Francis se desconcertó por el apuro de Gilbert, así como por su interrupción. Le dijo las calles y cómo llegar. Fue después de terminar la llamada cuando a Francis lo empezó a inundar la preocupación, ya que Gilbert se escuchaba asustado. Si el alemán no le hubiera dicho «no quiero ir a casa» Francis habría entrado en pánico pensando que alguien quería asaltarlo o algo.

Esperó moviéndose de aquí para allá en la esquina donde prometió quedarse. Cuando la figura de Gilbert se hizo visible, Francis vio que iba muy desaliñado, seguro por haber corrido hasta ahí desde quién sabe dónde. En un hombro llevaba su mochila, en su cabeza su sombrero amenazaba con caerse y su expresión era de terror puro. Cuando vio a Francis, fue como si no pudiera mantener sus ojos centrados en un solo punto.

"¡ _Hermano_!"

Apenas escuchó el grito en alemán, Gilbert se abalanzó hacia Francis. Lo tomó de la muñeca y salió corriendo con el francés trastabillando detrás de él. "Gilbert, ¿qué pasa?" Francis pudo preguntar entre respiraciones forzosas.

"¡ _Hermano, espera, por favor_!" Al escuchar aquella voz de nuevo, Francis volteó hacia atrás y vio a un rubio alto y musculoso siguiéndolos. Francis se habría sentido amenazado por tal mastodonte, de no ser por su expresión de susto, que era casi una copia exacta de que tenía Gilbert en aquellos momentos.

"¡No quiero, no quiero ir a casa contigo, Luddy—!" Francis pudo notar que las palabras de Gilbert que quebraban, en un intento de no soltarse llorando, y entonces entendió un poco de qué se trataba todo esto. Empezó a correr con seriedad y no solo por seguir a Gilbert, y en cuestión de poco ganó velocidad hasta ser él quien guiaba el camino. Si su amigo no quería ir a casa con ese tal Luddy, entonces joder, Gilbert _no_ iba ir a ningún lado.

Recorrió los callejones que se sabía perfectamente como la palma de su mano, y poco a poco los gritos del rubio musculoso se hicieron cada vez más lejanos hasta que desaparecieron. Lo que no desapareció fueron los ligeros sollozos e hipos que Gilbert soltaba de vez en cuando, los cuales Francis pudo notar con claridad una vez dejaron de correr, y lograban que sintiera una horrible presión en el pecho.

Para llegar más rápido a casa, y evitar que las personas vieran a Gilbert llorar, Francis los guio hasta un taxi. Dentro del vehículo, apretó la mano de su amigo y no la soltó en todo el recorrido. Para cuando estuvieron a la puerta de su hogar, Gilbert ya no lloraba, pero en su rostro tenía la expresión más desdichada que nunca le había visto.

"Vamos adentro, ¿sí? Te prepararé chocolate," Abrió la puerta, y le indicó a su amigo que entrara. Gilbert lo vio con ojos de agradecimiento, y sonrió ligeramente mientras entraba a la estancia de la casa.

* * *

Notas:

Lo siento por tardarme tanto, ¡de verdad! Les traigo este capítulo para demostrarles que no he dejado olvidada esta historia.

A quien siga leyendo esto, ¡muchas gracias! Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que tenga;;;;


	6. Chapter 6

En la cocina estaban sus abuelos sentados, tomando chocolate caliente y hablando de cosas a las que Francis no le puso atención.

Gilbert insistió en que no le molestaba pasar la tarde junto a los ancianos abuelos de Francis, y resultó ser que el alemán tenía una muy buena afinidad con adultos mayores. La abuela de Francis terminó adorando a su amigo, e insistió en que se quedara por la noche. Gilbert aceptó encantado, pues le llegó la invitación como anillo al dedo, ya que en toda la tarde no cambió su decisión de no querer ir a casa.

De esa forma, Francis decidió ser negligente con su tarea por esa tarde con la finalidad de hacerle compañía a Gilbert.

"¡Vaya! ¿De verdad vas a poder dormir cómodo ahí? En realidad no tienes por qué darme tu cama…" Gilbert veía atentamente cómo Francis acomodaba el catre de su abuelo en la habitación, y sus rojizos ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

Una vez terminó, Francis se dirigió al balcón y lo abrió para dejar entrar la fresca brisa de la noche. El olor de sus plantas viajaba con el aire, e inundó toda su habitación con un aroma placentero. Gilbert olió y suspiró profundo.

"No te preocupes," Francis se encogió de hombros. Después, se acostó en el catre con el pecho para abajo, y disfrutó la sensación. Solía dormir junto a su abuela en ese mismo catre, cuando era pequeño. Ahora los pies se le salían por los bordes. "Sabes, no quiero ser entrometido, pero me gustaría que me explicaras qué pasó esta tarde…"

Gilbert se quedó en completo silencio. Parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Francis volteó a verlo, pero no vio nada muy alarmante. El muchacho solo estaba sentado en la cama, moviéndose de forma inquieta y tocando la ropa que le habían prestado para pasar la noche. De repente, con gesto enojado, se cruzó de brazos. "¡Es culpa de Luddy! Me gritó así como lo hacen mamá y la abuela y no me gusta eso, ¿sabes? ¡lo odio!"

"¿Por eso no querías ir con él?"

"¡Él sabe que no me gusta! No voy a perdonarlo."

El silencio que sentenció Gilbert después de eso parecía definitivo, pero Francis no pudo resistir: "¿Qué relación tienes con él?"

"¿Relación?" El alemán estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano a la barbilla, pero se decidió en su respuesta antes de eso. "Es muy buena, en general. Es un hermanito muy responsable y genial."

Al menos confirmó sus sospechas. Francis suspiró. "¿Y aún así no piensas perdonarlo? Parecía muy arrepentido, podrías hablar con él."

Gilbert dudó un momento. Después rió sin motivo aparente y se aventó en la cama, sin importarle lo demás. Cuando Francis escuchó sus ronquidos, decidió que era mejor dormir y esperar al día siguiente.

.

"¡Levántate, preparamos panqueques!"

Francis apenas abrió un párpado ante el llamado de Gilbert. Se sentía horrible; de esa forma molesta en que te duermes y despiertas como si no hubieras logrado nada de descanso en la noche.

Pasó las piernas a un lado y se levantó, pero calculó mal el espacio libre que quedaba en su habitación: se tropezó con su escritorio y se cayó al piso con fuerza, no sin antes ganarse un buen golpe en la cabeza gracias a su armario.

Llegó con humor de perros a la cocina, pero al ver a Gilbert y su abuela platicando sonrientes y comiendo _hot cakes_ , tuvo que sonreír enternecido.

"Te diste un buen golpe, ¿no?" Gilbert rió de forma siseante.

"Francis, debes tener más cuidado," Su abuela también sonreía. "Estás cojeando… ¿te lastimaste el pie? ¿quieres un poco de pomada?"

"No pasa nada," Se sentó a la mesa haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se dobló el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo y estaba seguro que en el trasero le quedaría un moretón, pero mientras su cara estuviera intacta, el mundo podía continuar girando. Volteó hacia el reloj en la cocina y dio un brinco. "¡No puede ser!"

"¿Vas tarde a algún lado?" Preguntó Gilbert, preocupado.

Su abuela rió, y Francis se dio cuenta que hacía mucho no la escuchaba soltar una carcajada así. "¡Claro que no! Se sorprende porque nunca se había levantado tan temprano en su vida."

"¡Son las 5 y 30 de la madrugada!"

"Pero qué niño tan exagerado, ¿qué falta para las 6?"

"¡30 valiosos minutos! ¿A qué hora se _levantaron_ para hacer esto?" Francis señaló a la montaña de panqueques que Gilbert le acababa de servir en un plato.

"Gilbert en realidad ya los estaba preparando cuando yo me levanté, así que no estoy segura..."

El aludido continuó comiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que quedó implícita. Francis y su abuela se voltearon a ver, y entre ellos pasó un acuerdo silencioso de no hacer más comentarios. Una vez terminaron de desayunar, Francis se apresuró a cambiarse para ir a la escuela.

"¿A qué hora entras hoy a clases, Gil?" Preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Gilbert estaba sentado en la cama, pero agitaba mucho las piernas de forma ansiosa. Francis había notado mientras desayunaban que su amigo parecía tener mucha energía y quería mantenerse en movimiento sin importar qué. "A ninguna," Respondió el muchacho, prácticamente brincando.

"¿No tendrás clases?"

"Pues no."

Francis volteó a verlo, y de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo, le dijo: "¿No quieres ir porque quizás te vayan a buscar?"

Gilbert dudó un momento. "No es eso."

"Gil, puedes confiar en mí, no tienes por qué fingir que no te afecta…"

"No tomé clase los sábados," Gilbert meneaba sus piernas. "No sabía que tú sí."

"... No, yo tampoco."

Francis podría haberse golpeado el rostro con exasperación de no ser por la reacción de su amigo ante aquella revelación.

"¡Oh!" El rostro de Gilbert se iluminó. "¿Puedes acompañarme a casa entonces?"

.

"Es por aquí, ven."

Francis siguió de cerca a Gilbert hasta llegar a un complejo de apartamentos lujosos, lo cual fue algo difícil, pues el muchacho iba prácticamente trotando y le dolía un poco el pie al caminar. En todo el camino en el tren, su amigo no le explicó mucho sus razones, y Francis iba prácticamente a ciegas hasta un hogar donde aparentemente tenían muchos problemas familiares.

Pasaron por el lobby del edificio y Gilbert saludó a la recepcionista, una joven asiática muy simpática.

"No debe haber problema si entramos, porque Lud va temprano a uno de sus trabajos," Dijo Gilbert mientras esperaban a que el ascensor los dejara en el piso número cuatro, donde se encontraba el departamento 12B, hogar de los Beilschmidt.

Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando una voz melosa y conocida habló: "Gilbert. Me enteré de que ayer no llegaste a casa."

Ambos voltearon hacia atrás, donde estaba de pie y sonriente Ivan Braginski, profesor de su facultad y un "buen terapeuta" según Gilbert había dicho.

"Usted es Bonnefoy, si no mal recuerdo," Dijo Braginski entonces, reconociendo la presencia de Francis asintiendo la cabeza. "A Ludwig le agradará saber que su hermano estuvo en compañía de un buen amigo."

"¡No le agradará nada, pues más vale que no le digas!" Gilbert le indicó a Francis que lo siguiera, mientras iba sacando las llaves de su apartamento.

"Estuvo muy preocupado, Gilbert," Braginski no avanzó de su lugar, pero su presencia se sentía incluso más cerca que antes. "Los jóvenes italianos también."

Gilbert pareció interesarse en eso por un momento, pero al final decidió entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta con fuerza luego de que su amigo entrara. Brangiski no insistió, y sus pisadas alejándose se escucharon estridentes por el pasillo de afuera. Francis no sabía si de verdad aquel hombre sería un buen terapeuta; para él, sería más cómodo trabajar con una joven amable y sonriente, que no tuviera una presencia tan intimidante.

El apartamento de Gilbert era tan lujoso como el exterior del edificio. Estaba impecable; en el piso se podía apreciar reflejado todo como si de un espejo se tratase. No había un solo utensilio fuera de lugar. La estancia era pequeña, pero la cocina era muy espaciosa, y daba camino a un balcón techado. En él, estaba un caballete con varios garabatos al óleo, y muchos materiales de pintura al rededor.

"Feli está enseñando a pintar a Lud," Fue la explicación de Gilbert. Le dio a Francis un vaso con agua y se dirigió a un pasillo que llevaba a las recámaras. Francis no fue con él. Cuando Gilbert regresó, en sus manos traía una pequeña botella de pastillas, de la cual sacó dos.

Francis vio con curiosidad la forma en que Gilbert tenía que empujar las cápsulas en su garganta, para después tomar un trago de agua. Los primos pequeños de Francis hacían eso mismo, pues se les dificultaba pasar los medicamentos y tragarlos.

Francis supuso que Gilbert necesitaba aquellos fármacos con la finalidad de contrarrestar su evidente necesidad de estar siempre en movimiento, la cual se hizo mucho más obvia para Francis luego de aquella mañana de ver al alemán trajinar de aquí para acá. Seguramente Gilbert ni siquiera pudo dormir la noche pasada, y aún así, el joven se había negado a regresar a casa. Francis se preguntó qué cosa pudo haberle dicho aquel fortachón rubio para que el autoproclamado caballero teutón no quisiera verle el rostro.

"Era importante venir," Dijo Gilbert mientras caminaba por la estancia, quizás buscando algo, quizás solo para moverse. "Tocaba tomarlas y si no lo hago, me siento incómodo todo el día."

"¿Y eso por qué es?" Preguntó Francis sin poder detenerse. Sabía que la respuesta quizás lo iba conducir a una situación incómoda, pero simplemente quería saberlo. Ya había notado que los comportamientos de Gilbert eran algo inusuales, y sí, podían pasar como normales en ciertos aspectos, pero sin lugar a dudas a su amigo le pasaba algo, y si Francis podía ayudar solo con _saber_ qué era, entonces podía soportar una conversación fuera de su zona de confort.

"Antes era peor," Empezó Gilbert a balbucear, sin dejar de andar. "Ahora solo es para no sentir la necesidad de salir corriendo a veces. La dosis no es grande, y Roderich se asegura de cambiarla con el tiempo," Francis asintió, pues su amigo continuaba hablando sin pausa. "No… no me gusta hablar de esto. No debí traerte, ahora tú también me odiarás."

"Gilbert," Utilizó su voz de la forma más autoritaria y segura que pudo. Su amigo se detuvo en medio de la estancia, y vio con ojos muy abiertos a Francis acercarse. Parecía listo para cualquier mala noticia que le pudieran dar, pero Francis sonrió con amabilidad. "Es obvio que no te odio. Somos amigos, ¿no? Si no quieres hablarme de ello, no necesitas hacerlo."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó, dudoso, encogiéndose en sí mismo con la finalidad de estar lejos de Francis.

"Claro que sí, no te preocupes," Francis no supo cómo reaccionaría Gilbert, y no quería asustarlo, pero aún así decidió avanzar a él y abrazarlo con los brazos apenas aferrándose a su espalda. Gilbert dio un pequeño brinco, pero casi inmediatamente apretó a Francis son ambos brazos de tal forma que el muchacho hizo un ruido parecido al graznido de un pato, para después empezar a reír junto a las carcajadas que soltaba Gilbert. "Hey, ¡me vas a sacar los pulmones por la boca!"

"¡Es que nunca había pasado! Roderich siempre me dijo que no confiara en nadie si no estaba totalmente seguro de que me aceptarían, y Eliza siempre dijo que debía dar una oportunidad a las personas, ¡pero siempre se alejaban al saber lo de mis…!" Gilbert pareció incapaz de decir la palabra _medicamentos,_ y decidió ignorarlo hablando de otro montón de cosas. Francis se perdió entre tanto, pero pudo rescatar comentarios aleatorios sobre ocasiones en que los compañeros de clase de Gilbert tiraban sus pastillas a la basura y peleas con su familia. Francis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse mal, pues el alemán hablaba con ánimo, hasta que llegó sin darse cuenta a un tema sensible. "¡Pero sabes, Luddy siempre ha sido bueno conmig-!" Gilbert se detuvo, y empezó a menear los pies ligeramente en su lugar. "Hasta ayer, siempre fue bueno conmigo… yo, lo hice enfadar y me dijo cosas que nunca me había dicho, pero sé que no es su culpa…"

Francis estuvo a punto de decirle que _no_ empezara a hablar de culpas, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de forma frenética. Ambos se sobresaltaron, y el anfitrión avanzó dudoso hasta la puerta principal. El golpeteo continuaba, y Francis se acercó al recibidor, por si Gilbert necesitaba de su ayuda.

El alemán vio por el pestillo, y luego de dar un largo suspiro, abrió la puerta. Al instante la figura de un joven delgado se abalanzó sobre Gilbert, y empezó a hablar en un alemán mal pronunciado mientras lloraba a moco tendido. Francis no sabía mucho de alemán, pero pudo reconocer algunas palabras como: preocupado, asustado, arrepentido.

"¡Feli, tu alemán ha mejorado!" Rió Gilbert mientras devolvía el abrazo. "Lud es un buen profesor."

"¡No cambies de tema, Gil!" Sollozó el muchacho esta vez con un francés bonito y cantado. Definitivamente era mejor con el idioma del amor que con el alemán, pero Francis sabía bien que aquel muchacho era aún mejor con el italiano. "¡Estaba tan asustado! ¿Dónde dormiste? ¡Mi hermano y yo tuvimos que traer a Ludwig a la fuerza porque quería buscarte durante toda la noche!"

Gilbert intentaba hablar, pero no podía, pues el joven continuaba, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Francis. "Ivan le llamó a Roderich para decir que habías vuelto. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos? Elizabeta me pidió que te golpeara de su parte, ¡pero no puedo hacerlo, porque estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡Pero estoy enojado contigo también!"

El muchacho soltó a Gilbert de aquel abrazo, y lo vio directo a los ojos con lo que, creía él, era una expresión de reprimenda. Había inflado las mejillas y juntó las cejas, pero sus ojos color miel brillaban con lágrimas por derramar, y la imagen en general era adorable. Fue entonces cuando se percató de otra presencia con ellos, y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Francis de pie a unos cuentos metros de distancia. "¡Hermanito!"

"Hola, Feliciano, mucho tiempo sin verte," Sonrió a su primo, aquel muchacho italiano que apretaba a Gilbert con familiaridad. "Sigues siendo un llorón, por lo que veo."

"¿Estaba Gilbert contigo?"

Feliciano suspiró aliviado cuando Francis asintió.

"¡¿Francis, eres hermano de Feli?!" Gilbert exclamó sorprendido, aún enredado en los brazos de Feliciano.

"Oh no, es mi primo," Se encogió de hombros.

"¡No sabía que eran amigos!" El muchacho soltó por fin al alemán, y entró en el departamento con familiaridad. "Me alegra que seas tú, hermanito," Sus ojos brillaban con agradecimiento mientras veían a Francis. "Así tenemos la seguridad de que Gilbert tiene en quién confiar."

"¡Feli, hablas como si fuera un niño!" Gilbert se alejó indignado con rumbo a la cocina, seguramente con el objetivo de traer algún refrigerio para sus visitantes.

Feliciano entonces suspiró como si acabara de ser derrotado en un juego. "Me temo que a veces sí eres como uno," Dijo en voz baja. Volteó hacia Francis con expresión de cansancio. "Podrías haber llamado, Fran. Estábamos desesperados, no sabíamos con quién se había ido."

"Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas, y yo quise dárselo. Si te contactaba, seguramente habrían ido por él, tú y el rubio intimidante."

Feliciano soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros. "No es la intención de Ludwig parecer intimidante," Entonces, volvió a su anterior estado de ánimo triste. Era difícil de ver, pues aquel muchacho usualmente era solo sonrisas y felicidad. Gracias a aquella demostración de emociones, Francis recordó que Feliciano ya no era un muchachito joven y despreocupado. "No pudo ni conciliar el sueño ayer. Si tan solo hubiéramos tenido la seguridad de que estaba a salvo…"

"Gilbert es un hombre grande, mayor que tú. Sé que algo anda mal con él, pero también estoy seguro de que cuenta con la capacidad de cuidarse a sí mismo," Francis hablaba con voz queda, para prevenir que el aludido los escuchara. "Ayer lo vi desesperado, como nunca lo había visto. No sé qué pasó, pero es un hecho que no quería venir _,_ y yo decidí ayudarlo."

"Pero tú no entiendes la condición de Gilbert, ¡su edad no lo es todo!" Feliciano negaba con la cabeza, y hacía ademanes al aire.

"La entiendo lo suficiente. En todo caso, su seguridad no es en realidad lo que los tenía en vela, sino el _arrepentimiento_. Lo que pasó ayer fue a causa de algo que le dijeron a Gilbert; algo que lo llevó a huir sin saber qué más hacer-"

Francis no pudo continuar, pues sintió una bofetada contra su mejilla izquierda. Era evidente que el golpe no tuvo la intención de ser doloroso, sino un mero reflejo por parte de Feliciano al encontrarse acorralado. Cuando Francis volteó hacia enfrente de nuevo, vio al italiano con los ojos cristalinos y una expresión con mezcla de asombro y horror por sus propias acciones.

"No lo hagas ver como si fuera todo culpa de Ludwig," Lloriqueó el italiano, con su labio inferior temblando. "No es así, no fue su intención…"

"¡Feli!"

Cuando Francis salió de su estado de _shock_ momentáneo debido al golpe que le habían proporcionado, él y Gilbert iban caminando a prisa por la calle que daba al complejo de departamentos. Feliciano les gritaba disculpa tras disculpa desde la puerta del apartamento, pero Gilbert continuó avanzando sin soltar la muñeca de Francis. Lo llevó a un pequeño parque en el cual pocos niños estaban jugando.

"Perdón… perdón por eso, Feli nunca es así…"

Gilbert se veía tan preocupado que Francis se obligó a sonreír y no darle importancia a aquel golpe que, si bien no fue intenso de forma física, sí que hirió a su orgullo. "Hey, tranquilo. Conozco a Feliciano desde que somos pequeños, conmigo se excede a veces," Era una mentira total, pero valió la pena soltarla una vez su amigo dejó ir toda la tensión que había acumulado en sus hombros.

"Nunca se conoce a las personas completamente..." Dijo como reflexionando, y de repente levantó el rostro en señal de haber recordado algo. "Braginski dijo que estaban preocupados pero no creo que… ¡Oh! ¿Entonces Lovi también es tu primo?"

"Así es," Asintió, mientras buscaba algo cercano para poder sentarse. Al final ambos se subieron en unos columpios abandonados. "Lovino siempre fue mucho más difícil que Feliciano. Era la sombra de su abuelo."

"¡Sí, es cierto!" Se meneaba en el columpio, pero no tomó impulso, pues eran ya viejos y había probabilidades de que no soportara el peso. "Pero es tan lindo cuando habla y habla de su abuelo, y al final niega todo. Y… de verdad no creo que estuviera preocupado por mí. Así no es él."

Gilbert volteó hacia abajo con semblante decaído, haciendo un puchero de molestia. Francis sintió sus propios ojos brillar con reconocimiento ante aquella expresión, y recordó con sorna el comentario que dijo Emma sobre que era Gilbert el único entre ellos sin problemas en el amor.

La sonrisa de Francis se extendió de forma depredadora en su rostro, pero intentó ocultarlo a base de recordatorios internos sobre autocontrol.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que se preocupa por ti," Dijo de forma decidida. "La cantidad de insultos que te dedique es proporcional a cuánto te quiere."

A Gilbert se le iluminó el rostro al instante, y soltó una carcajada de pura felicidad. "¿De verdad? Entonces Lovi me quiere a montones."

Francis no supo si sentir lástima o alegrarse por haber logrado animar a Gilbert de nuevo. Antes de considerarlo más, sugirió ir a visitar el café de Antonio, y se pusieron en marcha.

"Entonces Roderich es tu terapeuta," Sugirió Francis a la plática divagante de Gilbert. Intentaba comprender de forma subliminal la situación de su amigo, pero se dió cuenta de que con la finalidad de conocer más del alemán, debía ser directo.

"¡No, es neurólogo!" Negó con la cabeza y Francis podría haber jurado que lo vio rodando los ojos. "Él sigue mi tratamiento, mi terapeuta es Zwingli."

"¿Y Eliza quién es entonces?"

"Eliza…" Lo consideró, pero al final decidió solo encogerse de hombros. "Creo que ya puedo hablar contigo sin preocuparme mucho… Elizabeta es la esposa de Roderich. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y usualmente me da consejos cuando le pido ayuda."

Francis se encontraba algo perdido, por lo que Gilbert lideraba el camino entre los callejones de París. Intentaba prestar atención a sus alrededores, pero nada le parecía conocido. "Yo creía que Braginski era tu terapeuta," Dijo Francis tentativamente, pues anteriormente había evitado aquel comentario por miedo a incomodar a su amigo.

"Oh, no se puede. Porque a él también lo conozco de antes, y va en contra de su ética tenerme como cliente," Gilbert se quedó dudando un poco en un callejón con dos extremos opuestos. Se decidió por el de la derecha, pero no se veía muy seguro, lo cual causó que Francis se empezara a preocupar un poco. "Se cree mi hermano mayor o algo así, por eso siempre me busca luego de clases y se mete en mis asuntos. Debería declararse al asiático ese de una vez y dejarme tranquilo."

"¿El profesor Wang?" Soltó Francis por impulso. Maldijo su naturaleza de chismoso, pero era inevitable; había visto ya a Braginski y Wang caminando por el campus, pero nunca consideró que los rumores fueran ciertos.

"¡Ah sí, tu profesor! Ivan nunca se calla sobre él. Lo ha llevado a cenar a casa en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre pone excusas para no dar otro paso."

"¿Braginski cena con ustedes?"

Gilbert respondió de manera afirmativa y empezó a hablar de otra cosa que Francis no registró, pues reconoció el camino empedrado por el que andaba. Al dar la siguiente vuelta, se encontraron a menos de cinco metros de distancia del _tattoo parlour_ de Arthur. Y por si fuera poco, el mismo Arthur Kirkland estaba afuera de su establecimiento, recargado contra el marco de su puerta de forma presumida, hablando con una muchacha pequeña de cabello rubio a los hombros. Al acercarse más, Francis la reconoció como aquella adorable muchacha que semanas antes lo había invitado cortésmente a una fiesta-reunión, y que había rechazado por culpa de su tarea de fotografía.

"¿No es ese el tatuado del que siempre hablas?" Preguntó Gilbert con la decencia de bajar la voz. Después hizo un ruido extraño, y exclamó: "¡Lili, hace mucho no te veía!"

La muchacha volteó hacia ellos, y los escaneó rápidamente con sus grandes ojos verdes. Casi inmediatamente, sonrió. "Gil, ¡qué gusto!" Dijo con aquel acento curioso que tenía. Ella y Gilbert empezaron a platicar, y entonces Francis notó que ambos pronunciaban su francés de forma parecida.

 _Debe ser alemana también._ Pensó al instante.

Cuando perdió interés en ellos, y volteó hacia Arthur, se encontró apreciando brevemente su vestimenta incongruente de suéter y shorts, con sandalias, muy fuera de lugar en el clima frío.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Preguntó, y Francis casi podía escuchar la sonrisa burlona que seguro tenía aquel hombre en el rostro.

Intentó ignorar el evidente sonrojo que sintió como calor en las mejillas, y sonrió lo más condescendientemente posible. "Me temo que no. Tu falta de coordinación con el clima en realidad me frustra y me hace considerar la posibilidad de que seas retrasado."

Arthur sonrió aún más amplio, aparentemente complacido por la respuesta desafiante. Francis tuvo que esforzarse en no manifestar que en realidad le gustó ver aquella expresión en el otro. "¿De verdad? Qué lástima. Y yo que pensaba que te gustaban mis piernas."

"Incluso sin todos esos garabatos, lo considero poco probable. Prefiero apreciar la belleza de músculos bien tonificados," Los músculos de Arthur estaban perfectamente bien tonificados, pero Francis no era bueno pensando cosas inteligentes en poco tiempo.

La sonrisa de Arthur perdió algo de vigor. Desvió la vista hacia un punto detrás de Francis, de forma distraída. Al hablar, aún tenía su voz un tono de superioridad en ella. "Ya decía yo que eras alguien superficial. Pero no te culpo, esos brazos no son de broma."

Francis volteó hacia atrás confundido, y entonces supo que Arthur se refería a Gilbert. En realidad nunca lo había considerado, pero el alemán contaba con un cuerpo de envidiarse, y Francis se preguntó cómo ese detalle había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos.

Quizás porque estaba muy ocupado siempre pensando en ciertos tatuajes de ciertos brazos. "Oh, no, no es así—" Empezó Francis a explicar, pero se vio interrumpido por una dulce voz.

"Ah, Francis, hola… Hm... ¿Me recuerdas?" Preguntó entonces la señorita a la que Gilbert llamó Lili. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y se apretaba los dedos, algo avergonzada. Quizás temía que Francis no la reconociera.

"Claro que sí, Erika," Sonrió su mejor sonrisa encantadora. "¿O debería llamarte Lili?"

Soltó una risita y se tapó la boca con una mano. "Oh no, Gil me llama de esa forma desde hace tiempo," Era muy bonita, y su forma de coqueteo era tan inocente que Francis estaba seguro de que aquella joven traía el talento nato.

"¡Siempre dije que te quedaba perfecto!" Exclamó el albino entusiasmado, a lo que Erika sonrió con cariño. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lili?"

"Vine a invitar a Arthur a una fiesta que mis amigas están organizando para el siguiente fin de semana," Respondió con facilidad, a lo que después agregó: "¡Oh, por supuesto pueden ir ustedes también! Si no están muy ocupados, claro," Volteó hacia Francis con semblante dudoso.

"De momento no estoy tan atareado," Aún así, lo consideró un poco. "¡Bueno! Antes ya me vi forzado a decirte que no, ¿con qué cara puedo hacerlo de nuevo?"

"¡Oh, qué bien!" Su delicado rostro se iluminó de felicidad. "Seguro todos estarán encantados de verlos ahí. A ti y a Arthur, me refiero."

Francis alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Volteó hacia atrás y vio que Arthur no había expresado ninguna clase de reacción.

"Lili… ¿cómo haces para que tu hermano te deje ir a esas reuniones?"

"Él también va, por supuesto. Se encarga de que nadie haga desastres, y mis amigas están agradecidas por eso," Rió para ella misma. "Bien, les mandaré un mensaje con los detalles, por ahora debo irme."

En cuestión de nada la muchacha ya había desaparecido en el siguiente callejón, dejándolos algo confundidos por la repentina retirada.

"¿Así que aún vas a fiestas con universitarios?" Francis quería retirarse de la misma forma en que lo hizo Erika, de verdad lo quería, sin embargo por alguna razón se quedó donde estaba.

Arthur se burló de la pregunta. "Voy solo porque Erika me lo pide. Sus amigas saben que le tengo aprecio y siempre le piden que me invite; al parecer es lo mismo contigo, aunque no entiendo por qué jodida razón. Para ella es muy importante que sus amigas la acepten, así que más vale que vayas, franchute."

"¡Eres una buena persona, tatuado!"

"Diría lo mismo de ti si te conociera, albino."

Francis rió por la forma en que los acontecimientos habían resultado. Justo como Gilbert dijo, y recordando lo que había dicho Emma, resultaba cada vez más cierto el hecho de que Arthur no era simplemente un cabrón grosero. Incluso tenía amigos además de Afonso, al parecer. Antes de que los hombres con él pudieran reaccionar, tomó a Gilbert del brazo y lo arrastró por la calle. "¡Te veré después entonces, señor tatuado!" Le dijo a Arthur a manera de burla, y se despidió moviendo su mano libre.

Escuchó la respuesta del otro, pues el grito de una grosería es difícil ignorar, pero por alguna razón no pudo dejar de sonreír en el camino, hasta que su acompañante decidió abrir la boca.

"Vaya, Francis, ¿de verdad te gusta él? Parece todo lo opuesto a lo que te gustaría en una persona."

"¡Nunca dije que me gustara!"

"Pues tu sonrisa no creo que sea de odio," Comentó con una expresión inocente en su rostro. Francis se vio incapaz de enojarse. "Y la forma en que se provocan… ¡Lovi le llamaría tensión sexual!"

"Oh Dios…"

"Ah pero, creía que no te gustaban los tatuajes, ¡y él los tiene en todos lados!" No tardaron mucho en visualizar desde lejos el _café_ de Antonio. Afuera estaba estacionada Lucrecia, el _volkswagen_ destartalado del dueño, junto al _sentra_ de Govert, y Francis sintió ganas de reír solo con pensar en el desastre que podría haber pasado para lograr eso.

Entró al establecimiento sonriendo de oreja a oreja, animado junto al sonido de la campanilla de la puerta; pero perdió su buen humor en cuanto sintió un golpe contra su mejilla izquierda, la misma donde antes le había golpeado Feliciano, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez _sí_ que había sido con la intención de causarle daño.

"¡No puede ser pos-" No pudo terminar de gritar su inconformidad, pues su atacante lo interrumpió con ira.

"¡ _Strozo di merda_ , _vaffanculo_!" Francis volteó hacia el perpetrador, y se encontró una vista diferente a lo que se esperaría tras el grito de alguien aparentemente hundido en enojo. El joven frente a él temblaba, y las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Era idéntico a Feliciano, con la diferencia de que tenía el semblante profundamente retorcido en una señal de miedo en vez de felicidad. "¡Feliciano me dijo que _tú_ te llevaste a Gilbert!"

"Va… vamos a calmarnos, Lovi…" Dijo despacio Antonio, quien a pesar de intentar arreglar la situación, se mantenía al margen. Afonso mostraba aparente desinterés, pero era obvio que no se perdía ningún detalle. Govert era el que de verdad parecía desinteresado, y Emma volteaba de un lado a otro, completamente confundida.

"¡Cierra el pico, bastardo! ¡Estoy hablando con el imbécil frente a mí!" Su voz se escuchaba confiada, sin embargo su mirada era similar a la de un corderito asustado. "¡Debiste contactarnos al instante! ¡Entiendo que quisieras _ayudar_ pero no te debes meter en asuntos de otras familias de esa forma!" Había dejado de llorar en algún punto, pero entre más hablaba, más amenazaba su voz con quebrarse. "¡Joder, Gilbert no nos había hablado nunca de nadie que encajara con la descripción que nos dio Ludwig de ti! ¡Estaba tan preocupado, no tienes una idea!"

Gilbert señaló a Francis que se hiciera a un lado, e intentó tener la atención del otro muchacho. "Lo siento, Lovi, pero Francis solo quería-"

"¡No me importa lo que él quería! ¡No me importa!" Bajó la vista, en un intento de suprimir su llanto, pero no fue muy efectivo. Con ambos puños cerrados a sus lados, aún temblando, volteó hacia Gilbert con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y una expresión de desdicha. Francis entonces pudo lograr un poco de empatía ante su situación, y sintió un tirón de culpa en el estómago. "¿Sabes qué quería yo? Quería saber que estabas bien, quería saber que estabas con alguien de confianza, ¡eres tan imbécil que no consideraste lo preocupado que estaría por ti!"

Terminó de gritar e inhalaba aire con pesadez. El silencio en el _café_ no era absoluto, pues se escuchaban murmullos de los clientes. Francis no sabía qué hacer, y todos los demás se veían paralizados igual que él.

Gilbert dio un paso enfrente cuando la campanilla se escuchó de nuevo detrás de ellos, y al voltear, Francis se encontró con el mismo rubio que los había perseguido el día anterior, solo que esa vez iba con uniforme de alguna cadena poco conocida de comida rápida. Iba despeinado, y algo falto de aire. Olía a pizza. Gilbert dio un brinco de sorpresa, e inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

"Hermano…"

"¡Ya está bien!" Antonio dio un paso enfrente, con ambas manos en la cadera. "Hoy no estoy de buen humor, y no sé qué pasa aquí, ¡pero será mejor que lo resuelvan, porque tengo un negocio que atender!" Llevó a los dos alemanes y al italiano a la cocina, donde a cada uno les dio una silla y les indicó que hablaran con tranquilidad. Cuando volvió, aún llevaba una de sus expresiones inusuales sin rastro de sonrisa, y vio a Francis de forma acusatoria. "¡Y tú!" Señaló al francés, quien se sintió de repente culpable de algún crimen y a punto de ser juzgado. "¡Tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu horario de trabajo, así que llegas en buen momento!"

Francis estaba totalmente perdido. "¿...Qué?"

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo! Sigo viva, aunque no lo crean, y los saludo con drama y más drama.

Disculpen de nuevo la espera... ¡y muchas gracias a los que aún leen esta historia!


End file.
